


Cherry

by liahney



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - College/University, Family Issues, Family Secrets, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liahney/pseuds/liahney
Summary: Para la década de 1950, en medio del explendor del verano, una historia con muchas voces se formaba.Choi SeungCheol, una oveja negra humillada por su maldiosa vida de rico, marcaría su primer romance y del joven e inquieto hijo adolescente de la familia que lo acoge, donde el arte, la literatura y una peculiar amistad los llevaría a una pasión con sabor a ironía que debía mantenerse oculta.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 2





	Cherry

Las personas que escuchaban y repartían de boca en boca esta historia decían que este había sido un romance imposible de concretar.

Otras hablaban de que era una tragedia que estaba destinada a ocurrir, hasta lo reconocían como un acto enfermo.

Pero él la reconocía como una ironía.

_**Ironía.** _

Porque la palabra que marcaba en si diccionario calzaba con todas sus actitudes referente a su persona, porque se decía todo lo contrario a lo que se trataba de entender, desde que pudo tenerlo cara a cara supo que todo podía ir en picada hasta llegar a la mínima gota de amor que en su ser quedaba, por eso era ironía.

El nunca creyó que iba a enamorarse tan apasionadamente como en esos años.

Comenzó como una señal.

Una advertencia.

Algo a lo que no se pudo resistir.

Era el sabor de su piel similar a la de una fruta de verano, fruta en bruto que añoraba cada día hasta que la estación regresara, para devorárselo a besos, para darle mil mascadas y nunca saciarse, eran de sus mejillas de pequeño tamaño un caramelo para sus papilas, hoyuelos marcados para acariciar con sus suaves dedos, para estar a su lado y abrazarlo cuando sintiera miedo de las tormentas nocturnas.

Lo atrapó la sensualidad con la que caminaba por las escaleras, la manera infantil con la que lo llevaba a jugar al jardín para terminar jugueteando en la cama, cada aspecto era en cada carta que se escribían mutuamente, y estaba dispuesto a recordárselo a diario lo mucho que se había enamorado de él en unos pocos meses.

—El día que me dejes va a ser el más triste.

—¿Lloverá? —le preguntó esa vez.

—Será una tormenta —respondió agarrando su mano—. No pienso en dejarte ir.

—Yo tampoco lo haré, lo juro.

Secretos ocultaba sobre las familias adineradas que se escondían una realidad ficticia, una diferente a lo que se esperaba de ella, esa en la que había un gran porcentaje que eran para avergonzar, pensaban en autos, montones de dinero, nada se parecía al otro lado de la moneda, que siempre se mostraba, el sello era el dolor de aquellos que trabajaban junto a ellos, el dolor de sus hijos, de esperar que obligaran a sus hijos a estudiar en las escuelas más inalcanzables de toda la cuidad, incluso del país y fuera de este que eran de altos gastos solo en matricula, dinero que para un ciudadano promedio le serviría para comprar una vivienda común, todo esto solo para después presumirle frente a las cámaras de televisión y ser los más nombrados alrededor de cada ciudadano, ocasionando muchas veces la envidia de los demás, buscaban que la gente sin dinero para llegar a fin de mes se retorciera dentro de sus viviendas desando por más.

Sonaba a cremetomanía.

Pero solo era maldad dentro de ellos.

Y como un gran porcentaje de esos dineros eran para sus hijos era solo para mantenerlos ocupados, no eran una prioridad, eso se sabía desde el nacimiento, desde antes, donde la mayoría de esos recién nacidos serían criados por una ama de llaves, los adultos siempre estaban ocupados en asuntos más importantes que un chamaco, si no había un aborto era solo para no quedar mal con nadie.

Buscaban poner fichas en la mesa para apostar quién era el que tenía la mansión más grande, el trabajo más estable, quién de sus hijos heredaría una gran fortuna de millones de dólares cuando estos murieran, quién era el próximo en ascender al cargo de la empresa.

La vida giraba en torno a eso.

Miles de veces le repitieron que dinero podía conseguir hasta lo más mínimo, sin dinero no eras nadie, para el mundo de los ricos era un límite inalcanzable, si encontrabas un lugar que se creía ser el fondo solo una capa más de tierra para seguir cavando.

Mientras que, al otro lado de la vereda, se encontraba la generación más joven que solo tenía dos opciones y una de ellas era vivir la misma vida que sus padres, seguir las reglas al pie de la letra hasta enterrarlos en un ataúd de oro pulido, mientras que la otra opción era salirse la familia y quedar en la calle, obviamente a todos se le pasaba por la cabeza la segunda opción, preferían aquello antes que seguir aguantando gritos a escondidas, abusos por parte de su propia familia y de secretos perturbadores e ilegales que se guardan entre apellido y apellido. Porque para ellos no estaba siendo nada fácil ver como sus padres bebían, contrataban asesinos y por ellos tener que presenciar en carne propia como las sustancias consumían a cada una de sus generaciones, incluso a los más menores.

Ese era un relato diario en la vida de la codiciosa familia Choi, algo que se había dado por generaciones, algo que no parecía detenerse con el nacimiento del quinto hijo de la modelo de revistas Choi HyeMin y su esposo, dueño de empresas con su apellido, Choi MinHee.

El menor de sus hijos se convertiría en la oveja negra llegando a la adolescencia, respondía enojado, se encerraba en su cuarto y no le gustaba salir en los noticieros, al menos era normal, era al único al que no se le notaban aspectos suicidas hasta el momento, el único que no consumía medicamentos como desquiciado.

Algo así como una maldición para la última generación de los Choi, lo que menos quería la mujer era abortar, seguía teniendo hijos para remplazar al otro en caso de que no aguantaran una vida entera.

Todo comenzando por los dos hermanos mayores, que acabaron con su vida en un suicidio doble y la noticia recorrió Corea, el tercero que terminó dentro de un hospital psiquiátrico a la fuerza y por terminar de contar el penúltimo, que lo hicieron desaparecer después de atentar contra su propia vida, un suceso que prefería ni mencionar.

Quedaba la oveja descarrilada, que al ver las armas de su padre colgadas en la pared del salón le causaban adrenalina y placer ver el calibre de cada una de ellas imaginando que una de esas balas le perforaría el cráneo llenando las paredes con sangre carmesí, las ganas de tomar el arma para quitar de en medio al señor Choi eran igual a sus ganas de pegarse un tiro.

Habría una molestia menos.

La muerte era la dama más seductora que había conocido alguna vez, una mujer de negro que le enseñó un mundo hermoso.

Pero el día que se llegara a ocurrir conocerla en persona a nadie le importaría, su cuerpo podría ser incinerado en una hoguera, lanzado al mar en un bolso o ser sepultado en bosque más cercano para así dejar que los animales carroñeros se comieran sus restos descompuestos.

Nadie lo buscaría ni a nadie le importaría.

 _—A nadie le importa la vida de Choi SeungCheol_ —dijo el hombre con un cigarrillo en la mano, lanzado las cenizas con toquecitos sobre su pequeña cabeza quemando su cuero cabelludo— _, recuérdalo._

Eso era lo que alguna vez le dijeron de pequeño, lo recordaba borroso, pero fue frente a una de sus maestras de violín.

Eso no se le olvidaría.

A eso se tenía que enfrentar en un futuro.

Próximamente se volvería un hombre de dinero con la misma realidad que la de ese señor, ser un hombre exitoso lleno de mujeres a su al rededor, comprendía el actiar de tres de sus hermanos, esa vida le parecía asquerosa y prefería mil veces seguirlos al cielo que quedarse.

—Pudo ser algo mejor que economía.

—No seas mal agradecido —quejó el señor Choi ignorando con la mirada a su hijo menor.

—No lo soy —respondió dando al rededor de la oficina—, sólo le digo que pude _yo_ —apuntó a su pecho— haber elegido mi futuro.

—¿Y modelar igual que tu madre? Deja de soñar.

—Tienes una marca de ropa, ¡no se vende por sí sola!

—Es muy diferente, déjale el modelaje a las mujeres que para eso están aparte de cocinar.

—Estás hablando pura mierda —dejó escapar de su boca.

—La Universidad te va a servir de algo SeungCheol —el hombre tiró una llave dorada sobre el escritorio—. Para que después no digas que no te dimos estudios.

Al tiempo de entrar a la Yonsei pudo conocer a miles de chicos, nada más se podía esperar por aquellos años, eran pocas las mujeres que asistían a la Universidad, querer estudiar, no tener dinero y ser mujer era una de las peores combinaciones que podían existir viviendo en los años cincuenta, SeungCheol veía a más mujeres trabajando en su casa que estudiando en su salón.

Los pasillos del lugar estaban repletos de varones que venían de distintos lugares de Corea y se podía ver en sus caras que vivían de buena situación.

La edad no importaba, SeungCheol tenía casi treinta años y a nadie le importaba que estuviese en su último año de carrera.

Pero algunos estaban de intercambio como el americano de ojos almendrados que conducía un Lincoln Continental Mark II para llegar todos los días al campus, llamativo, el joven Hong era atractivo a los ojos de todos los que se cruzaran en su camino, desde las pocas mujeres que asistían hasta los hombres que juraban amarlas. Un clásico rubio que se ganaba la atención de medio mundo, pero se notaba de que no se asimilaba a los otros los ricos, tenía un buen corazón, una belleza implacable y esa ambición que era lo suficientemente notoria cuando llegabas a conocerle a fondo.

SeungCheol tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo después de escucharlo hablar en el podio de la Universidad sobre los derechos humanos.

—¿Quieres ponerte la capa de superhéroe? —bromeó.

—No es mi objetivo la verdad.

También estaban otros genios.

Los hijos de dueños de disqueras musicales que los jóvenes admiraban, tiendas de moda, incluso de vehículos, así como el chico dorado de tercer año en la carrera de periodismo, desconocidos solían llamarle de la misma forma vulgar de mujer de prostíbulos mientras que otros lo conocían por ser un chupa medias con cara de santo hipócrita, llamaba mucho la atención como Hong, solo que a este lo conocían por su picardía, sus juegos sucios y sus ganas de ganar, Yoon, quién tenía un talento innato para llamar la atención intelectual y sexual de los viejos maestros para así subirle las calificaciones a salones enteros si se trataba de aprobar.

Corrían muchos rumores sobre él y de su familia cuando supieron que el hijo mimado de ese cantante reconocido quería escribir artículos para los diarios más conocidos por sus historias jugosas, para Choi no era nadie especial hasta el día que lo invitó a comer en la cafetería, fue la primera que ganó su confianza.

En fin, ser rico se convirtió en toda una travesía.

Como comer un mix de frutos secos.

Te encontrarías de todo un poco llegando más al fondo de la bolsa.

**JUNIO, 1957**

—Finalmente, libertad.

—Para dejar de chuparle el pene a viejos decrépitos —terminó su frase.

Con la gratitud que JeongHan decía esas palabras apagó su cigarrillo en piso.

Los dos chicos que le acompañaban solo pudieron reír.

—Serán solo tres meses, querido, ya podrás volver a tu trabajo como de costumbre —contestó el chico con ojos almendrados golpeándole con el codo con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerlo tambalear—. Tenemos suficiente tiempo como para empezar una lluvia de ideas, ¿acaso tienen alguna de donde iremos esta vez?

—No.

—Mientras que no vayamos al mismo lugar del año pasado todo es bienvenido.

Exacto, fue la peor idea de toda su vida elegir ese lugar hace exactamente un año, estaban parados en el mismo lugar que cuando eligieron realizar un viaje a la gran ciudad, se les fue en picada igual a un avión, la atención fue de lo peor y escuchar a los otros visitantes del hotel teniendo sexo no era nada cómodo.

Volverían a ir ahí solo si fuese un motel.

SeungCheol bajó el periódico de su vista y miró a los dos chicos parados en frente.

Fuera de la Universidad todos se estaban yendo sus hogares en autos costosos con choferes, excepto el trio diamantes en bruto, vestidos de trajes oscuros elegantes descansando en la entrada por una razón, las vacaciones en la Yonsei comenzaban ese día y ellos siempre buscaban las mejores alternativas para alejarse de todo lo que se tratara de sus estudios, malos ratos y familiares.

Una brisa de verano se sentía en el aire, la mejor época del año llegaba a Corea.

—No pienso volver a la isla de la otra vez.

—¿La de hace tres años? Fue un total fiasco la última noche.

—Aún me causa gracia los nombre de los tragos que nos servían en el bar.

—Ninguno de nosotros volverá a la isla de la otra vez —Joshua rodó los ojos como si fuera algo obvio y aunque no fuese por la misma razón SeungCheol rodó los suyo de igual manera.

—Por fin puedo concordar con Hong.

—¿Alguna otra idea?

—Yo opino que deberíamos salir del país, irnos bien lejos —JeongHan levantó el dedo índice colocándolo en su barbilla como si fuera un objeto pesado que debía equilibrar—. Papá tiene un departamento allá por Europa en el que nos podríamos quedar sin problema.

—No es una mala idea Yoon —glorificó sacándole una sonrisa—, sin embargo, sería mejor si no fuese el único que sabe inglés.

Esa sonrisa desapareció y un gruñido escapó de su boca.

—Pero SeungCheol también está aprendiendo —trató de excusar su idea metiendo al pelinegro.

—Mentira —soltó tajante al escucharlo.

—Yoon, te perdono si tienes una idea mejor.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Te parece si vamos a visitar a tus padres? —Bromeó mirando al Joshua.

—Te presentaré a mis padres cuando asistan a tu funeral, cariño —el rubio americano miró el bolsillo de JeongHan del cual sacaba otro cigarro de allí—. Déjalo para después.

JeongHan guardó el encendedor en su bolsillo nuevamente mientras veía como la boca de Joshua modulaba un _"bien hecho"_.

Malditamente sumiso.

—Deben buscar mejores opciones —dijo Joshua alzando la voz—. Sus cabecitas deben servir de algo más que soñar.

—¿Acaso tienes una mejor idea, siervo de Jehová? —Preguntó Seungcheol volviendo a subir el periódico a la altura de sus ojos.

La religión de Joshua era una de las tantas cosas de las que se ignoraban de él, era el cristiano menos practicante que en su vida se había topado en la vida, no era extremista, oraba antes de cada comida y asistía a lugares prohibidos con el permiso de su gran Señor.

Al menos llevaba siempre una cruz de plata en un colgante para protegerse del mal.

—¿Tú tienes alguna?

—No leo el periódico por nada.

Ambos rieron.

—Ya entiendo, eso no es algo normal en ti.

—Deja de hacer eso.

—Solo suponía.

—Tú debes tener algo mejor entonces.

—Pues admito que tengo un buen contacto entre manos —aseguró cruzando sus brazos por encima de su pecho y manteniendo una sonrisa pícara en su rostro—. Un lugar cerca.

—Claro, vamos a preparar nuestras maletas para que mañana nos lleves en tu Lincoln.

Joshua no se rio con ellos, no era una broma.

Se quería morir.

—Hablo en serio.

—Fantástico, ¿serías capaz de decirnos quién es?

—Tardaste demasiado —acompañó el castaño las palabras de asombro de SeungCheol.

El mayor se cruzó de piernas sobre la banca dándole un lado al chico castaño que inmediatamente imitó su postura.

—Es uno de tus familiares —aseguró SeungCheol.

—Déjame hablar.

Cerró su boca tras esas palabras, él podía ser mayor, pero Joshua tenía eso que le faltaba.

Seguridad.

—Escuché de una familia particular en un viaje anterior —relató—, una señora que está pasando sus largas vacaciones fuera de las grandes ciudades a unos ciento veintinueve kilómetros de Seúl, siendo más exactos vive en una zona rural de Gongju con sus hijos

Agrando su sonrisa mientras ambos chicos escuchaban con atención su relato, mirándolo desde abajo.

Lo hacía sentir tan valioso como un líder.

El ser escuchado fortalecía aún más ese pequeño egocentrismo que siempre cubría.

—La señora Lee tiene mucho más que una simple casa de veraneo.

—Estás muy seguro de eso, Hong.

—Debo de estarlo.

—¿Programaste todo sin decirnos nada? Vaya —dijo JeongHan mordiéndose el labio inferior, mirando con entusiasmo—. Cada día me sorprendes más con tus locuras.

—Haría lo imposible para que mis amigos estuviesen dichosos.

—¿Tanto valor tenemos...?

Sin duda sublime, demasiado lejos de todo y sin mucha gente para realizar locuras.

Tan perfecto que llegaba a ser aterrador

—¿Hablaste con ella por teléfono o algo? —Le preguntó el pelinegro con cierta duda en su tono.

—No, pero ya lo haré.

—Debe ser una broma entonces.

—Yo nunca bromeo —apretó sus labios y bajó la mirada uniéndola con la de su amigo.

—Siempre hay una primera vez.

—Las bromas son algo tan ambiguo, si tuvieras tiempo de tomar atención sabrías que no lo hago —el americano levantó las cejas tan provocativamente—. La señora Lee va a decir que sí.

—Estás muy seguro —repitió.

—Apuesta.

—No debería apostar nada.

—Con el dinero que propuse es obvio que aceptará.

Hubo silencio, junto a ojos grandes y lujuriosos.

—¿Estamos hablando de dólares? —Su rostro era expresivo, se notaba demasiado cuando estaba preocupado, Joshua solo le sonrió como respuesta y modulando con su boca la palabra _dólares_ —. Mierda Hong, eres un puto genio.

—Impresionante —se unió JeongHan.

—Alguien tenía que decirlo.

La cara le cambiaba por completo, como si le calentaran los cumplidos.

Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un papel doblado a la mitad que fue entregado en las manos de su mayor, parecía no tener gracia alguna hasta que se dispusieron a abrirlo.

Una copia exacta de un cheque de cuarenta y cinco mil dólares hecho la noche anterior.

A los dos chicos casi se le salieron los ojos al ver aquella cifra envuelta por las nubes, nadie sabía con certeza los orígenes del joven extranjero y eso lo envolvía en muchos más misterios, nunca faltaban los rumores, y aún llevaran casi tres años de amistad ninguno de los dos sabía la verdad sobre él.

¿De dónde carajo había sacado tanto dinero?

_¿Mesada? ¿Sueldo? ¿Transferencia?_

—Esto debe ser pagado por cuotas —en su cabeza estaba sacando las cuentas de cuantas podían ser, estudiar economía debía servirle de algo.

—Si uno tiene dinero debe saber cómo invertirlo.

—Suena a que la sobornaste.

—No me gusta esa palabra, _sobornar_ , suena muy desquiciada —tronó los huesos de sus dedos uno por uno mientras miraba su reloj de muñeca—. Prefiero llamarle "acuerdo".

—Es una cantidad absurdamente elevada Hong —habló SeungCheol entregándole de vuelta el papel sin poder cerrar sus ojos—, ¿por qué demonios querría tantos verdes?

—Es una mujer elegante, podría comprar cosas para ella, una nueva casa fuera del país, tal vez para que así deje a sus hijos tranquilos.

—¿Dejarlos tranquilos?

—Una buena temporada.

—Te advierto Hong —apuntó su dedo índice a la cara del rubio platinado— que si es una casa de sicarios nos vamos a ir todos bien al carajo.

—No te preocupes, es algo menos ilegal que eso.

—¿Menos ilegal?

La voz salió un poco más aguda, casi atragantándose con su propia saliva, pero, aun así, no dejó de apuntarlo con el dedo.

—No sé por qué te sorprendes tanto, como si nuestras familias no hiciesen lo mismo.

De todas formas, era cierto, el negocio de casi todos los ricos había uno visible y otro ilegal.

Los Choi tenían los dos bajo su poder.

Si Joshua quería invertir una cantidad tan grande de dinero en unas vacaciones significaba que todo podía terminar con policías en la casa.

Tonterías.

El rubio se quitó el saco de encima y lo dejó reposar sobre su hombro, sujetándolo con una mano acomodando su postura a una más erguida.

—Encuentro que eres una persona bastante astuta —el castaño soltó una corta carcajada mientras se acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja—. Me parece increíble tener más compañía de la habitual.

—Es porque te encanta tener más manos por encima.

—Así puedo satisfacer algo que no te atreves hacer.

—Cállate —ordenó con voz seca.

—Cállame.

JeongHan pasó la mano por su propio cuello notando una inesperada reacción del que estaba de pie, Joshua se acercó poco a poco hasta acariciarle el cuello con la yema de sus dedos, ya era incomodo, SeungCheol sintió la maldita tensión recorriendo su cuerpo y dejó su periódico enrollado a un lado de la banca.

Era notorio que esos tenían algo más que acumulación sexual.

—Hoy recibiré una respuesta concreta de su parte —quitó la mano encima de JeongHan y se dirigió a SeungCheol, claro, como a su mayor—. En la carta que envié le dejé escrito mi número de teléfono para que me contacte hasta máximo las ocho de la noche.

—No me esperaba más de ti —balbuceó.

—Lo sé.

—¿Aceptará de verdad?

—Es tan simple como tomar el dinero, nada más.

—Diría que confío en ti, pero es muy pronto como para hacer una afirmación tan grande.

A él no le importó, el rubio se dio media vuelta para observar el cielo por entre medio de las ramas de los árboles, balanceándose sobre sus pies como un pequeño, la cintura se marcaba aún más con el cinturón, luciendo su espalda ancha y su cabellera contra los rayos solares.

La seguridad con la que demandaba sus palabras era la actitud que todo jefe de alguna empresa necesitaba, quizá era hijo de alguno, por eso tanta confianza en su actuar y contactos de donde sacar.

Nadie sacaba más de cuarenta mil dólares así tan de la nada.

Desde que se tuvo que ir a la Universidad hace ya cuatro años lo mejor que pudo hacerle su padre fue entregarle una casa propia, cosa que parecía el mismo cielo si no fuese que tenía a gente vigilando su actuar todas las horas y todos los días de la semana, ni que fuera la reina de Inglaterra de la que estuviese que estar cuidando.

Pero era alguien importante dentro de la comercialización de moda moderna en Corea.

La familia Choi se volvió dueña de uno de grandes empresas textiles a lo largo del país que dejaron a su apellido tras un ajuste de cuentas, todo lo que se vendía en las boutiques que llevara el apellido Choi en las etiquetas se vendía como pan caliente, los bolsos, zapatos de tacón, vestidos para dama y una variedad inmensa de trajes eran lo que causaban una mina de oro.

En sus años de gloria le tocó modelar para revistas de la empresa y se llevó el apodo "reencarnación" en los noticieros, comparándolo con una escultura por sus definidas facciones que con los años fueron mejorando.

Pero ser modelo era de maricones según su padre.

Todo caía por su propio peso.

—Joven Choi —un ama de llaves con cabello oscuro y amarrado en una coleta se acercó al sofá donde el joven se encontraba leyendo nuevamente el diario. SeungCheol subió la mirada a su rostro—. Acaba de llegar un telegrama para usted.

—Creo saber de quién es, muchas gracias.

Al tener el papel en sus manos leyó la distinguida letra de Joshua.

**Seúl, Corea del Sur | 03 de Julio 1957**   
**Hora de envío: 17:34**   
**Para: Choi SeungCheol, 92804 FLG**

_Aceptó el dinero en menos tiempo de lo planeado, espero que estés preparando tus maletas para pasar el mejor verano de tu vida._

_**— Joshua Hong.** _

Dejaría a todos los trabajadores que estaban en su hogar tomar unas vacaciones larguísimas, se las merecían.

No había mucho de pensar, solo había que actuar, ni siquiera llamaría a su familia, a la mierda con ellos, de seguro tenían cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparse del hijo menor, a no ser que ya hubiera otra pequeño Choi en la familia y él ni enterado; eran meses atrás cuando envió su última carta o telegrama donde ellos, no recordaba con exactitud, tal vez su madre por fin había tenido suerte y una niña correría por los alrededores de un infierno del cuál no podría rescatarla.

Esta vez nada saldría mal, empacaría al mínimo unas seis maletas con todo lo necesario para pasar el verano de su vida.

Nada de querer conocer a una guapa mujer que terminaría siendo su esposa y dejar la casa llena de hijos.

Al menos eso no estaba en sus planes.

Después de cenar en soledad con la compañía de música de Connie Francis, SeungCheol se dirigió a su habitación, era su lugar favorito, amaba de su casa cada rincón, traía en ella un toque rustico, era muy cálida y agradable para todo el que pisara dentro de ella, no era tan gigante como el hogar de sus padres en Daegu que ocupaba hectáreas, su casa en Seúl era solo de un piso con una vista hermosa a un bosque como una cabaña, predominando los tonos marrones combinaban a la perfección con los olores a robles que desprendía en los tiempos de lluvia.

—¿Necesita ayuda para empacar sus cosas, joven Choi? —Preguntó con duda el mayordomo a sus espaldas.

—No te preocupes, solo ve a descansar.

—Tenga una buena noche.

—Usted.

Su habitación tenía ventanales gigantes que daban a un balcón para así observar todo lo que tenía a su alrededor.

Esa noche se puso a empacar lo que creía que estaba bien, comenzando por media docena de pantalones de tela casuales para conjuntar con camisas, su salvación más grande porque servían para combinarlas tanto para ir a cenas a algún lado como para pasar una tarde cálida frente a una fogata, y siguiéndole otro indispensable en su maleta eran unas camisetas sin mangas.

Para él siempre los tonos vinos, el negro y blanco debían predominar.

Ropa interior, calcetines, pantalones cortos, pijama y un par de chaquetas que nunca podían faltar, metió por ahí unos suspensorios negros y cosas para el aseo personal.

Revisando encontró también entremedio de su closet un perfume que nunca había sacado de su caja, definitivamente lo llevaría con sigo. En una de sus últimas maletas sobrantes metió un par de zapatos formales, sandalias y zapatillas algo gastadas, sus favoritas para andar por casa. Faltaba una por la cual meter cosas, pensó un momento que podía empacar en ella para no dejar ahí abandonada y terminó por elegir unos libros de su estantería que llamaban su atención, unas chocolatinas para sobrevivir, cigarrillos y preservativos.

De eso último en cualquier momento se podía presentar una oportunidad para ocuparlos.

La noche pasó trayendo la mañana con rapidez.

No era casualidad que Joshua pasara a buscar primero JeongHan en su auto antes de que saliera el Sol, eso mientras que el pelinegro se tuvo que despertar de improviso escuchando la bocina ruidosa afuera de su casa para arreglarse un poco antes de dejar Seúl.

Dormir hasta las seis de la mañana no estaba escrito en el telegrama.

Vistió un suéter de cuello alto amarillo, un conjunto elegante de chaleco y pantalones rectos de talle alto, para darle un toque final con un vestón de la marca familiar, un estilo que nunca fallaba en él, ni tan formal para el primer día ni tan veraniego por la fría mañana, peinó su cabello hacia atrás con gel antes de escuchar nuevamente la bocina.

Las amas de llaves y un mayordomo que ayudaron a llevar sus cosas al maletero que con un poco de fuerza pudo ser cerrado.

Una de ella se quedó parada a sus espaldas.

—Espero que tenga un buen viaje —deseo la ama de llaves con una sonrisa—. Dios los bendiga en el camino.

SeungCheol volteó a ver esos hoyuelos, devolvió la sonrisa con gusto. —No dude, estaré en contacto con ustedes, que Dios la escuche y el diablo se haga el sordo.

—No aguantará ni un mes —bromeó JeongHan entre murmullos y risillas que se convirtieron en un gemido de dolor cuando Joshua pellizcó su brazo.

En sus cálculos no tardarían más de quince minutos en llegar a su destino.

Ya llevaban dos horas en el auto.

El aire helado y madrugador que entraba por las ventanas del coche estaba logrando que SeungCheol retomara fuerzas, toda la parte trasera del auto sería exclusivamente para él, no le daba vergüenza recostarse de espaldas ocupando todo el asiento.

Bobby Darin fue el indicado para llenar el viaje de melodías.

—Sigue recto y verás dos caminos, toma el de acá.

Con un mapa en sus manos el copiloto fue dándole indicaciones al conductor.

_"A multiplication, that's the name of the game, and each generation..."_

—¿Derecha? ¿Estás seguro?

—Conduce.

El rubio aumentó la velocidad viendo que la carretera estaba completamente vacía, giró el manubrio dando vuelta a una redonda cubierta con árboles a su alrededor.

—Creo que son uno cinco kilómetros más y llegamos calle que dijiste.

—¿Debemos girar en alguna parte más?

—Tú solo sigue conduciendo, ¿quieres?

—No falta nada entonces —sonrió Joshua al volante.

—SeungCheol... —JeongHan volteó un poco sobre sí mismo para encontrar a Cheol recostado como ninguno ocupando todo el asiento trasero, leyendo un pequeño libro—. Dios mío salvalo.

—¿Qué tanto hablas con el de arriba?

—¿De verdad no te basta con estar pegado a libros durante meses?

—No.

—No le encuentro la gracia.

—Yo tampoco —le respondió—, a tu opinión.

—Tus padres pudieron elegir algo menos aburrido que economía.

—Y coincido con ello, lamentablemente no hay mucho que hacerle —secamente respondió pegado en la lectura—. BoMin también estaba estudiando economía antes de ser trasladado al... 

—Loquero —el chico que conducía se metió en la conversación.

—Hospital psiquiátrico —corrigió molesto.

En un intento de cambiar el tema terminó de leer un párrafo y miró a JeongHan que observaba la portada con su rostro angelical.

—Si quieres te lo presto cuando lleguemos.

—No me gusta mucho leer.

—Puedes darle una oportunidad.

—Tal vez.

—¿Al menos trajiste tus pinturas? —Preguntó doblando la esquina de la hoja en la que se había quedado y cerró el libro.

—Un par.

Volvió a la misma posición de antes para revisar el mapa.

La calle marcada coincidía con los nombres de la última señalética que alcanzó a ver con su vista periférica.

JeongHan tenía un lado artístico de familia, todos los Yoon eran talentosos por un lado o por otro.

—Debe ser una gran oportunidad de dibujar el paisaje.

—Eso escuché, pero insisto, traje varios si quieres leer alguno.

—Y vas a seguir insistiendo —sonrió de lado—, si tuvieras algo más que libros eróticos me leería tu biblioteca entera en un cerrar de ojos.

—No le veo lo malo.

—Eres un pervertido.

—Hablamos desde la ironía entonces, no soy yo el que le anda lamiendo miembros arrugados por gusto.

—No hay placer.

—Consíguete un viejo con algo que dejar al menos.

—¡Metete con uno de ellos entonces!

Ese grito que mandó logró sacarle después de hora y algo de viaje una risa contagiosa a SeungCheol, ninguno aguantó mucho en iniciar una discusión sobre órganos reproductivos y de intentar lanzarse cosas a la cara.

Parecían dos pubertos pasando a la adolescencia.

Y JeongHan tenía bastante razón, ese tipo de lecturas se volvieron con el pasar del tiempo en su gusto culposo, no podían juzgarlo, era poco imaginable que un hombre veintiocho años ni siquiera haya tenido sexo a esas alturas de la vida.

Trató con mujeres fallando mil veces en el intentos.

Con cada una de ellas se quedaba en blanco, no es que no le gustasen, solo que por más que lo intentara era incapaz de ponerles una mano encima.

Atención, que para eso existían los libros descriptivos de como hombres ricos fornicaban con sus secretarias, como se comían a besos cada fluido que ellas deprendían de sus cuerpos, como hombres mantenían relaciones amorosas entre ellos y sus cambios experimentales en una sociedad podrida.

Sin embargo, esas lecturas eran únicas, mucho más jugosas que las heterosexuales.

Besar a una persona del mismo género debía de ser una travesía entera.

Y tener sexo por lo consiguiente.

SeungCheol no podía ocultar su virginidad toda la vida, menos en frente de sus amigos.

Tal vez le faltaba una paja.

—Siento interrumpirles la discusión de sobre libros cochinos y sus intimidades —Joshua bajó el retrovisor hasta alcanzar a ver el rostro colorado de SeungCheol—, pero alguien tendrá que bajarse para abrir la cerca.

—Choi, es tu turno —Mandó JeongHan.

—No te creas mi mamá.

—Joshua, dile algo —aniñó su voz.

—Hazme el favor, Choi...

Ya no podía salir nada mal después de eso.

Saliendo del auto la única cara que podía colocar era de asombro.

La casa estaba en medio de una pradera florecida con lo que parecían ser margaritas y otras flores amarillas, la cerca cubría muy a lo largo de la carretera hasta llegar a otra casa vecina que estaba a una buena distancia.

Conocía bien los campos, su familia también tenía una casa a la lejanía.

Pero no era igual.

No la sentía de la misma manera.

Algo así como un cuento, así como Joshua había descrito desde un principio, podía ver como los conejos soltaban cerca de la entrada y unos caballos más a lo lejos por lo que suponía que todo ese terreno que tenían un gigante jardín, las gallinas revoloteando cerca suyo y todo le recordaba a una persona en específico que hace años no visitaba, el cargo de conciencia era inmenso pero ignoró eso para fijarse en los detalles de la casa, tenía un color cuarzo semioculto por las enredaderas que comenzaban en el tejado hasta caer al piso por las paredes, los ventanales eran mucho más grandes que los de su casa, parecía tener delgadas cortinas lo que le causaba curiosidad, había ropa colgada que se movía en los cordeles con las gracia de la suave brisa que otorgaba la mañana, el Sol estaba asomándose por las colinas convirtiendo al cielo en una bella pintura de hermosos colores cálidos.

No sentía tanta calma consigo mismo desde hace un tiempo.

Quedó embobado mirando las nubes, logró sentir conexión con los olores frescos que le entregaba.

El cantar de los pajarillos y con su corazón quién latió tranquilo después de mucho, eso hasta que Joshua tocó la insoportable bocina, haciéndolo dar un sobresalto.

Por un segundo creyó que le iba a dar taquicardia.

—¡Joder, ya voy!

Tuvieron que dejar el auto estacionado al lado de una clase corral para animales domésticos.

El pelinegro con grandes ojos siguió observando cada detalle del lugar.

Si era así de igual a como decían sus palabras no podía ni imaginar cómo era la dueña de todo ese lugar.

—Si piensas que bajaré tus maletas estás equivocado —la voz calmada del castaño lo sacó un poco de sus ideas locas de cómo hubiera sido su vida.

Así como la familia Lee, vivir en un lugar tan hermoso y relajado.

Un lugar libre.

Lejos de todo lo que podría sacarles de quiso como las malas vibras que podía tener la ciudad y de las que podía tener el ser humano.

—Tampoco iba a pedírtelo

Le siguió la broma, lo único que podía hacer en vez de golpearlo.

Se rio de sus palabras.

—Chicos... —Hablo Joshua terminando de bajar su última maleta.

—Era de esperarse, con esos brazos fuertes podrías cargar a uno de los hijos de la señora Lee por las piernas —apenas escuchó lo último las mejillas se le enrojecieron—. Mírate nada más.

—Estoy en conciencia, completamente sobrio.

—Cómo no.

—No es posible que ya andes imaginando escenas.

—Mi culpa no es, el que las imaginas eres tú.

—Eres tú el que empi...

—¡Escúchenme!

Ese grito de Joshua asustó no solo a las gallinas que correteaban a sus alrededores, los sacó de lugar y de otra discusión que estaban por iniciar.

Asintieron con su cabeza y con las manos en la espalda lo miraron fijamente.

—De eso mismo quería hablarles —el americano sacó el resto de cosas antes de cerrar el maletero con llave, acomodó su atuendo verde y su reloj de mano dejando en suspenso a SeungCheol se le comenzó a poner el rostro pálido otra vez—. Los hijos de la señora Lee son un tanto especiales, si saben a lo que me refiero.

—No sabemos a lo que te refieres.

—Son hijos de sicarios —murmuró SeungCheol.

—Que no son hijos de sicarios.

—Entonces son...

—No puedo decirlo, Choi.

—Claro, tú con esos secretos de mala gana, ¿ahora vienes a decirnos que hay algo en esos jóvenes que es especial? —Joshua le rodó los ojos volviendo a su postura común de brazos cruzados—. ¿Qué tan especiales son? Dilo.

—Si tanto quieres saberlo vas a tener que descubrirlo por tu propia voluntad, no soy quién para decirles problemas personales, así que tendremos que poner un par de reglas para sobrevivir aquí —habló con seriedad posando sus ojos primero en uno y luego en otro notando que en serio le estaban poniendo atención, comenzó a nombrar las reglas levantando un primer dedo—. Sean respetuosos, no importa si alguno de ellos les grita, arrebata o amenaza, siempre mantengan su imagen limpia.

—¿Y con ella?

—Claramente, ella es la que manda, no por ser hombres nos vamos a ver superiores.

—Caballerosidad y respeto —repitieron—, entendido.

—Segundo —levantó un segundo dedo volteando su mirada a la casa—, no se les ocurra preguntar por el pasado de ellos, no tienen grandes experiencias y es mejor ni siquiera meterse en la vida personal.

Se estaba poniendo turbio.

—Hablaste más con ella de lo que...

—Y número tres —verlo levantar el ultimo dedo con los ojos clavados en ellos hizo que se les revolviera el estómago—, nada de relaciones afectivas ni sexuales.

¿Está jodiendo? Pensó en decirle cuando volvió a sentir sus mejillas arder como el infierno.

—¿Acabo de oír bien? —A SeungCheol no le salían las palabras bien con tal de imaginarlo—. ¿Tener relaciones?

SeungCheol era hombre de palabras firmes, característico de los Choi, la voz no le tartamudeaba en los discursos ni en las entrevistas, cuando algo le molestaba decía lo justo y necesario.

Porque uno no nacía fuerte.

Se hacía el fuerte.

Y hace mucho tiempo que no le temblaba la boca al hablar.

—No tenerlas —corrigió con la sonrisa gatuna que tanto lo caracterizaba—. No es tan difícil.

¿Cómo se les ocurriría hacer eso con la gente que les brindaban hogar?

Con gente desconocida.

—Por el amor a Dios, Hong.

—Ustedes me deben decir si van a cumplir con las reglas, es eso o nos devolvemos directo a Seúl.

—No quiero regresar tan luego —puchereó JeongHan, pero como un bombillo de luz se le iluminaron los ojos—. Pero podemos hacer algo antes de ello, tengo una idea.

Las ideas de JeongHan siempre eran alocadas y no estaban seguros de que si eso que estaba rondando por los alrededores de su cabeza estaba realmente sano.

Lo vio escupir su mano con brusquedad.

Confirmado, estaba demente.

Se quedó ahí espirando la mano al centro de los tres sin recibir respuesta, solo unas caras asqueadas de las cuales esperaba algo más, Joshua no tardó en unirse, escupiendo en su mano como lo había hecho su castaño favorito hace un rato, y de inmediato ambos estrecharon sus manos ensalivadas como si fuese el acto más higiénico del planeta.

Existían cosas peores que SeungCheol estaba hacer, sin embargo, eso no estaba en su cabeza.

No había más opción.

Eran solo tres reglas ordinarias que cumpliría al pie de la letra, pero sin saliva.

—Ni loco haré eso —dijo ando un paso atrás.

—Oh Choi, lo harás.

—En tu puta vida.

Tuvo que presenciar esa escena, no estaban preocupados, seguían dándose la mano mientras se miraban cara a cara.

—Después te lavas la mano, no será el fin del mundo.

—Ya dije que no lo haré.

—Déjalo Joshua, si cuando se hace una... —comenzó a decir JeongHan cuando SeungCheol lo detuvo enseñando la palma de su mano que inmediatamente fue escupida frente a ellos.

Eran dos simples diablillos que le gustaban hacer sufrir.

Un dúo dinámico que una vez más podían sacarlo de quicio.

—Ese es el Choi que nos gusta.

Nunca más volvería a realizar una cosa como esa, por la mente se le pasó que hubiese sido mejor un pacto de sangre, seguían siendo fluidos corporales, pero sería uno más dramático para la ocasión, y viendo el lado negativo era muy dramático autolesionarse antes de presentarse de mano con una desconocida.

Cortarse hasta desangrar.

Su mente le estaba jugando chueco en pleno paraíso, no era tiempo de pensar en esas cosas, volviendo a Seúl podía retomarlos o cargar un arma para cometer el acto.

Tuvieron que lavar sus manos con agua que salía un grifo que estaba cerca de la entrada de la casa, de cerca pudieron observar más a detalle, era muy grande para ser una supuesta casa de descanso veraniego, era mucho más grande que la casa de SeungCheol y el diseño parecía mucho más vetusto, más de alguna teja estaba fuera de su sitio y rechinaban las maderas dentro de ella, se escuchaban los pasos de los dueños yendo de allá para acá en algún sitio del segundo piso.

El trabajo de llevar las maletas una sobre otra fue quizá lo más agotador.

Miró hacia una de las ventanas sin cortina alguna.

Unos ojos pequeños lo adversaban con detalle, intentado pasar desapercibido, esa persona salió corriendo cuando se dio cuenta de que ya lo habían visto, dejándole un raro sabor de boca a SeungCheol.

Joshua fue el hombre que atrevió a tocar la puerta con delicadeza, ocupando el dedo de su anillo para así provocar un poco más de ruido, en tanto que se acomodaban en cabello, el cuello de sus camisas y los evillos de los cinturones el sonido de unos tacones alertó a SeungCheol, quién relamió sus labios carnosos dejándolos rojizos al mismo tiempo que una mujer abrió la puerta de entrada, acertó en su pensamiento, era bellísima.

Ah, tampoco era tan mayor como esperaba.

—Que jóvenes más buen mozos nos trajo el viento —coqueteó con una sonrisa que los dejó atontados—. Debe ser usted el joven Hong.

—Está en lo correcto —dijo tomando su mano con caballerosidad.

Modales, primera regla a seguir.

Besó la mano de la señora Lee con delicadeza, para ser madre de tres hijos se veía bastante juvenil a lo que se esperaban, su cuerpo era similar al de una guitarra y las facciones delgadas de su rostro, su pequeña cintura se le marcaba a la perfección con aquel vestido azul con entalle que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, llevaba guantes blancos a la unión con sus tacones sencillos.

Y un escote que no pasaba desapercibido a los ojos de los tres, aun así, en ningún momento faltaron su respeto como adulta y como mujer.

La pelinegra podría pasear por las calles de Seúl como una jovenzuela más.

No representaba su edad.

De la nada y asustando a los chicos, un perro de pelaje dorado se cruzó entre las piernas de la dama dándole un pequeño susto a ella también.

—Ay, lo siento mucho —se disculpó aun sosteniendo la mano de Joshua con delicadeza—. Este es Konnan.

—Ven amigo, ven.

JeongHan no se resistió a llamarlo con palmaditas en sus piernas.

El golden retriever se acercó a gran velocidad donde él, parándose en sus dos patas traseras y abalanzándose sobre su cuerpo delgado con fuerza llevándolo hacia atrás, intentando contener el equilibrio para no caerse entre carcajadas.

Sin poder aguantarse como su amigo, el pelinegro fue a acariciar su pelaje.

—¿Son estos los jovencitos de los que me hablabas en la carta?

—Así es —asintió con su cabeza—, creo que se presentarán ya con confianza entrando.

—Se ven que son un encanto.

—Lo somos —rio Joshua tímido.

—No perdamos tiempo entonces, adelante.

—Oigan, par de animalistas —llamó con voz caballerosa y a la vez burlona a sus amigos que aún jugaban con el perro de los Lee, insoportable para sus oídos.

SeungCheol se encargó de cerrar la puerta.

Y era todo un mundo allí dentro.

Era de esas casas de campo que uno esperaba visitar en su vida, de olores frescos por cada lugar en donde te pasearas, SeungCheol era muy detallista, notó que la casa de los Lee no estaba con cuerdo a la época, quizás unos años retrasada a las modas actuales.

No faltaban en los pasillos las plantas colgadas, las repisas hechas con cajones de leche ni la loza fina.

Escuchaba la tetera en la cocina.

El olor de un pie de manzana sacado del horno.

Sonidos extraños provenientes del segundo piso, eran personas hablando.

—Bienvenidos sean, pueden sentirse como en su hogar —la mujer juntó sus manos con alegría—. Con mis hijos hemos preparado unas cosas para su llegada.

—Eso es un encanto señora Lee —SeungCheol agradecido hizo una reverencia ante ella—. Mi nombre es Choi SeungCheol, estudiante de economía en la Yonsei University.

Ella parecía sorprendida.

Él no parecía comprender.

—Así que era cierto lo que me decía, ¿de la familia Choi de alta costura?

Asintió en silencio frunciendo sus labios.

—Dios te bendiga hijo mío, nunca esperé que un hijo de los Choi pisara los suelos de esta casa.

Ella agarró su mano y él retrocedió incómodo.

—Conocí a tu familia hace ya muchos años, recuerdo a tu padre en esas épocas, era un hombre espectacular y encantador.

Por eso Joshua andaba de misterioso.

No parecía una familia de sicarios, quizá se había ido un poco por las ramas.

—Bueno, mi padre era un excelente hombre —rio un poco junto a ella—, lo era.

—De seguro debes ser igual a él.

Decir que él era igual a su padre le causaron ganas de vomitar, pero solo tuvo que ver el rostro de JeongHan se puso rojo de solo escucharla para que se le pasara.

Vestía mucho más casual que los demás con un conjunto de dos piezas de colores beige de una tela delgada, se veía incluso más joven de lo que era.

Era un joven mayor de edad con cara de uno con chamaco.

Y eso lo hacía más lindo.

—¿Y este niño encantador de acá?

—Yoon JeongHan señora, un placer —saludó quitándose el sombrero.

—El placer es mío —ella tomó su mano con cuidado, ahora sí que sí estaba por ir a la cocina a mojarse el rostro—. Estoy tan contenta de poder tenerlos aquí, desde que les di la noticia a mis hijos que vendrían se emocionaron muchísimo, aquí tienen que ir en bicicleta unos diez kilómetros a la redonda para conocer a jóvenes de su edad.

—¿No estudian? —SeungCheol preguntó curioso

—Aprendieron por su propia cuenta, la vida es una escuela de la cual aprender.

La vida es una escuela.

Una referencia clara de lo que significaba ser humano, hay cosas que no se estudiaban.

—Y díganme, ¿tienen veinte, diecinueve?

Joshua elevó sus comisuras tiernamente a la vez que negaba con su cabeza, al detenerse miró como el castaño seguía sosteniendo la mano de la hermosa mujer y en cerrar de ojos SeungCheol ya sentía esa tensión en el aire, la misma que sentía cuando JeongHan se acercaba a otros viejos asquerosos, lo sumiso del ángel se conjugaba con el calor de un demonio.

No tardó nada en identificar sus acciones.

El joven JeongHan tardó en notarla, pero terminó por soltar la mano de la señora Lee.

—En realidad todos tenemos casi la misma edad, JeongHan es el menor de los tres.

—Veinticuatro la verdad —respondió asombrándola.

—En cambio nosotros dos —dijo apuntándose a sí mismo y a SeungCheol con la mirada pegada en el castaño que miraba a cualquier lugar— tenemos veintiocho, pero SeungCheol es mayor por meses nada más.

—De todas formas, mis niños estarán felices de conocerlos —hizo una pausa para observar el techo que rechinaba—. Vengan a la cocina, deben estar muertos de hambre.

—La verdad es que sí.

—Ha sido un largo viaje —añadió JeongHan caminando tras la señora Lee y Joshua—, ¿no es así, SeungCheol?

—Sí.

Fue el único que se quedó parado observando los pasillos de la casa su vestón en el perchero, la cantidad de plantas que había eran increíble.

Cada vez que daba un paso siguiendo a sus compañeros fue contando cada una de ellas.

Estaban colgadas en el techo, en maceteros sobre los muebles, hasta en el gran librero que tenían en la sala de estar.

Contó unas doce en el techo.

La mesa de la cocina estaba repleta de deliciosas cosas para desayunar, desde lo salado hasta lo más dulce, varios panecillos sacados del horno, huevos cocidos sacados del mismo gallinero, leche tibia con acompañamientos de cafés, tés de diversos sabores, y como acompañamiento principal la deliciosa pie de manzanas que la señora Lee se encargó de sacar del horno con un par de guantes de cocina rojos, desprendiendo un aroma que quería dejárselo en la misma piel.

Un gran festín de bienvenida.

Fueron invitados a sentarse a la mesa, ninguno de ellos sabía por dónde empezar a comer y solo se miraban entre ellos con grandes sonrisas de niños pequeños, hasta tenían dulce de leche, mantequillas, mermelada y galletas caseras.

JeongHan iba a ser el primero en atacar tomando un panquecito de la mesa cuando un estruendo a sus espaldas lo hizo saltar de la silla causando la risa del resto en la mesa, con la velocidad de un relámpago un chico entró corriendo a la cocina escondiéndose bajo la mesa donde los invitados estaban sentados y ahora con los rostros confusos.

Otros pasos se escucharon por el pasillo y de la misma manera, pero un poco más calmado, entró otro hombre a la cocina del que solo pudo observar su sombra, al darse la vuelta pudo encontrarse con un joven de su edad con hombros anchos y una cabellera bien peinada, vestido con suspensores recorriendo su pecho, todo eso dejándolo sin palabras, un chico de campo por completo, hasta llevaba una boina en su cabeza.

—¿Se ha escondido Chan por aquí?

Los otros dos chicos se percataron de su presencia al escuchar su voz que no coincidía con su apariencia.

—No lo he visto por ningún lado ahora que lo dices —la señora Lee apuntó bajo la mesa mientras mentía en sus palabras, guiñándole el ojo a su hijo—, deberás buscarlo por otro lado.

—No hemos visto a nadie —añadió JeongHan.

—Nada de nada —Joshua se unió.

—Es una pena entonces, justo que iba a comprarle unas chocolatinas en el mercado si me acompañaba —dijo simulando estar triste pero su rostro estaba lleno de vigor—. Creo que no se las compraré, ni al caso.

—¿También ibas a comprar panecillos?

—Todo eso se perderá por flojo.

—Es una pena —habló el rubio.

—¡Vale, me rindo!

El chico salió de su escondite puchereándole al que sería su hermano mayor, cuál se acercó a él y lo jaló de las patillas haciéndolo gritar en frente de los que ya estaban desayunando.

Como nadie pensaba en saludar Joshua se levantó del asiento colocando las manos detrás de su espalda.

Los otros dos dejaron de comer para imitar su acción.

—Pudiste pedirle al ratón que te acompañara.

—Chan, no hagas berrinches ahora.

El jovenzuelo miró al chico de mirada felina con miedo.

—¿Son ellos? —Preguntó el chico con vergüenza en su rostro, tratando de cubrirlo con las mangas de su suéter—. Discúlpeme, fue mi erro.

—Nada de disculpas, ese era un buen escondite de todos modos.

Joshua estiró su mano hacia él y las estrecharon con calma.

—Joshua Hong —se presentó.

—Lee Chan, señor Hong.

El chico de hombros anchos abrazó al menor alrededor de su cuello, agachándose un poco para así colocar su barbilla sobre el cabelle desordenado de este, eso era adorable para los ojos de JeongHan y le costaba disimularlo.

No tardó mucho en que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rosa para que el hermano mayor de los Lee se diese cuenta de ello.

Juntaron miradas traviesas para el otro nuevamente y parecían encantarles.

SeungCheol no dio ningún movimiento en vano hasta que ese chico que estaba mirando a su compañero con tanto amor se le acercó con caballerosidad, que le extendiese su gran mano con la sonrisa de un Sol.

—Bienvenido a nuestro hogar.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos y SeungCheol imitó su fresco rostro de alegría

—Lee SeokMin, mis disculpas si se sintieron incomodos al respecto.

—Choi SeungCheol —se presentó de igual manera que los demás—, y no te preocupes, los hermanos menores siempre actúan de esa manera.

—¿También tienes hermanos menores?

Tal vez tenía uno o dos escondidos, su padre nunca terminaba de poner semillas en el vientre de su pobre madre.

—La verdad es que hasta ahora soy el menor de mi familia, sé que las travesuras se deben realizar con emoción y con astucia.

—Debe ser genial ser el menor.

—Dependiendo.

—Pues es verdad, Chan no es tan menor como parece —SeokMin solo sonrió mirando como su hermano se presentaba a los otros dos invitados con gran emoción, ambos comenzaron hablar sobre la universidad y en como el chico también le gustaría ir a una, Chan era todo un soñador—. Le gusta actuar como un niño todavía.

—A primera vista si se ve como el menor de la familia, es muy risueño.

—Chan disfruta parte de su infancia antes de ser adulto —era notable—. Es un niño que no quiere crecer, no la pasó muy bien que digamos.

—Creo que tenemos algo en común —dijo decaído—, ¿y qué edad tiene?

—Cumplió diecinueve a principios de este año.

—Aún le queda un año para ser adulto legalmente.

—La nada misma.

—Va a comenzar a tomar esas malditas responsabilidades —Cheol rio—, es una pena.

—Para mí nunca dejará de ser un pequeño.

Afirmó observando a detalle su cabello desaliñado y gran sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa era de familia.

—Sí —en el rostro se veía serenidad hacia él, un encanto único—. Nuestro hermano menor todavía tiene tiempo para disfrutar, no me lo quiero imaginar cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad y tenga que tomar responsabilidades de las que tú dices, menos con su personalidad.

—¿Cómo pueden ser tres? —Murmuró para sí mismo con vergüenza—. Debe ser agradable.

—Se esconde por todos lados.

—Oh.

—Madre, ¿tienes alguna idea de donde se habrá metido?

Ella negó con su cabeza y comenzó a buscar con ella en la ventana que daba a lo que suponían que podía ser un jardín trasero.

Los gallos cantaron cuando al fin el Sol estaba plasmado en el cielo, no sentía ningún movimiento de su hijo menor.

Su instinto de madre le estaba fallando junto en el peor de los momentos.

Era difícil de controlarlo sabiendo que era solo un adolescente.

Ella alguna vez tuvo su edad alocada de juventud y fue peor que su mismo hijo, no era quién para juzgarlo, soñaba un futuro para los tres, algo muy distinto al de ella, de SeokMin y Chan era imposible cambiar sus pasados, por eso ahora luchaba por el menor.

Una vaca siempre debía recordar que alguna vez fue ternera.

Debía dejarlo vivir.

—¿No está? —Preguntó ella sin tener idea.

—Debe estar en el ático.

Chan bromeó tan seriamente que terminó ganándose una mirada ceñuda de su hermano mayor haciéndolo callar la boca.

—Lo habríamos escuchado estando arriba.

—Pero en la oficina tampoco estaba.

—Quizás está alimentando a los animales y tan preocupados andan de él, ustedes déjenlo disfrutar la poca adolescencia que le queda, ¿están esperando mi autorización o algo? Vayan comprar luego, las bicicletas no pedalean solas.

La mujer acomodó la parte inferior de su vestido para sentarse al lado del joven Hong.

—¿Podemos desayunar con los invitados, mamá? —Suplicó Chan juntando sus dos manos—. Estoy muerto de hambre.

—Para algo coloqué tantas cosas en la mesa, a no ser que estos chicos sean unos glotones.

—Yo voy a querer de la tarta —se sentó SeokMin al lado de SeungCheol.

—¡Yo también!

Algo era diferente.

A SeungCheol le gustaba esa extraña sensación de familia Lee.

Desde que era pequeño nunca cenaba con sus padres y hermanos, a no ser que fuese una comida muy importante con invitados, todos los años de su miserable vida comía solo en su habitación, ya creciendo salía a restaurantes para servirse algo en compañía de desconocidos, hasta llegó al punto de invitar a sus amas de llaves a comer con él.

Un solitario caballero en la actualidad.

Por eso nadie más que sus dos amigos se le acercaban en la Universidad.

Su rostro indiferente asustaba.

Esa no era su intención.

Por esa misma razón llevaba un aura distinta al sentarse a la mesa con gente, para disfrutar de la comida y hablar en confianza del otro, hablar de la vida con la señora Lee fue agradable, SeokMin no paraba de mirar a Chan para que comiera tranquilo su pedazo de tarta y trataba de buscar temas de conversación como el avistamiento de aves en la ciudad de Seúl, Chan era el más interesado en la Yonsei University, a él se le notaba que quería estudiar por pasión, se le marcaba tanto en el brillo de sus ojos cada vez que uno de los chicos hablaba sobre las carreras que cursaban.

Era esa una verdadera familia.

Una que reía con alegría y que compartía hasta lo más mínimo.

A sus amigos también parecía agradarle el ambiente, Joshua sostenía una taza de té de canela en su mano y con delicadeza la llevaba a su boca para servirse tragos, mientras que, por otro lado, JeongHan prefería comer de lo que había en la mesa, pasando de lo dulce de las galletas a lo salado de unas tostadas con queso cremoso.

SeungCheol también tuvo la necesidad de probar la mano de la señora Lee.

Con cuidado sacó un trozo de tarta para darle un mordisco cerrando los ojos.

La tarta con amor de madre.

Una que, si tuviese la oportunidad de viajar en el tiempo, sacaría de ella todas las mañanas para comer.

Felicidad.

Eso volvió a sentir con los Lee.

Al finalizar el desayuno el par de amigos se ofreció a llevar a los hermanos Lee de compras al mercado, quedaba lejos, no podían desperdiciar la oferta teniendo un auto lujoso con ellos, la invitación era fenomenal y aun así SeungCheol fue el único que se abstuvo de ir con ellos, tenía más curiosidad en la casa que viajar nuevamente en auto, quería recorrer la estructura de pies a cabeza como un amor verdadero, ellos aceptaron a que se ausentara con la condición de que debiese llevar las maletas de todos al segundo piso y a cada una de las habitaciones.

Era mucho mejor eso que sentir las miradas de Joshua sobre su compañero.

Si SeungCheol no era mayordomo era solo por su estatus social.

Tuvo que pedirle ayuda de la dueña de casa para subir esa gran cantidad de maletas al segundo nivel de la casa.

Fueron tres viajes los que realizaron de arriba abajo con el equipaje de cada uno, seis maletas pesadas llevaban imaginando que la casa no sería de dos pisos, pero de todas formas dejó el suyo para el final.

El segundo piso tenía más habitaciones de las que esperaba.

Estaban las de los tres hermanos por separados, dos de ellos compartían habitación mientras que otro tenía el propio.

A un lado de ellas una habitación de invitados, en donde se quedarían Joshua y JeongHan a dormir.

También notó que la habitación de la señora estaba en el primer nivel.

Pero no veía un lugar para él, eso hasta que la señora Lee lo guío con sus maletas a una gran habitación dando la vuelta al pasillo.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa de que la habitación donde se quedaría sería una de las que podía ver desde afuera de la casa, era un cuarto sin cortinas que, visto desde otra perspectiva, era una gran oficina de hermosas paredes tapizada, con posters de películas antiguas, músicos de la época, mapas del mundo marcados con chinchetas y lienzos en la pared con pinturas que de seguro estaban hechas con las más hermosas manos, el lugar era inspiración pura; los libros en las estanterías parecían polvorientos pero era lo menos importante, porque la cama recién hecha era similar a la que había en su casa de Seúl, con una construcción de metal sujetando un suave colchón vestido con sábanas blancas y almohadas del mismo tono.

No podía encontrar palabras.

Le encantaba.

Dando unos pasos más hacia adelante pudo ver que las plantas no faltaban.

Parecía una habitación normal de un chico de su edad y eso rompió su corazón de alegría.

—Preparé este lugar para ti —la señora Lee dio unos pasos al lado de él, dejando por fin en la alfombra gitana las maletas de SeungCheol para tocar su hombro, haciendo que él la mirara con ojos llorosos—. Imaginé que te podía gustar.

Sin duda se había emocionado.

Sonaba a esa madre que necesitaba.

Esa madre cálida y presente que siempre quiso tener en toda su vida.

Atenta.

Compresiva.

—¿Qué te parece?

A SeungCheol se le quedaban cortas las palabras, abría la boca sin soltar nada.

Solo suspiros cortos.

Relajó un poco sus músculos y le hizo una pregunta.

—¿Joshua le habló sobre mí?

—Algo así —con razón.

—Esto es muy hermoso.

—No quiso divagar mucho en el tema, me dijo un par de cosas interesantes como tu gusto por la lectura y los lugares tranquilos, por eso mismo quise preparar este lugar para que te quedaras con nosotros.

—¿Ocupaban este lugar antes? —Dijo dejando las maletas sobre la cama mientras miraba las pinturas de desnudos sobre las paredes.

La anatomía era exacta.

Hombres como dioses griegos.

Mujeres delicadas.

Estaban pintadas con acrílicos y otras con acuarelas, todas llevando una pequeña firma en negro en la esquina inferior.

—Uno de mis hijos pasaba todos los días aquí pintando esos cuadros en las paredes —respondió orgullosa, ese tal Woozi parecía ser todo un maestro—, tiene un gran talento para el arte.

—Ya comprendo.

—Espero que te sientas bienvenido acá.

—Pero esto es demasiado —trató de que su voz siguiera fuerte, pero en sus intentos esta se rompía con las lágrimas—. Señora Lee...

—Nada de "señora Lee", eso me hace sentir muy vieja —ella sonrió acariciando con ternura su mejilla húmeda—. No tengo cuarenta aún, puedes llamarme Hyeori.

_—Mmm, mamá._

Al darse la vuelta solo un poco pudo ver a un pequeño ángel de carne y hueso.

Juraba que todo lo que estaba era un sueño, uno de los buenos, que ya lo había visto todo, ese chico no pasaba la edad legal, incluso se veía menor, solo con ver su rostro y algo que se reflejaba sus ojos locamente diminutos decía algo de él, con un rubio brillante en sus cabellos que completaba con sus labios de cereza, blanquecina nieve era el resto de su piel, con una figura que en los cánones de belleza calzaba perfecto con un cuerpo femenino de revista, ese chiquillo tenía la cintura más pequeña que pudo apreciar en sus años de modelo, la camisa que llevaba puesta estaba desabotonada desde el ombligo hacia arriba dejando descubierto su pecho y a la vista sus dulces pezones, él era su propio referente para una de sus pinturas dichosa.

Quizá parecía un loco tratando de contener las ganas de querer abrir la boca por cada rasgo de suavidad del chico que tenía a solo metros.

SeungCheol se estaba volviendo loco.

Frotó sus ojos llorosos con fuerza.

Y como el tiempo se hacía cada vez más largo para él comenzó a tener una propia conversación con su subconsciente.

— _No Choi, piensa bien en lo que haces_ _—se regañaba—. Ignóralo._

Esos ojos color miel lo estaban devorando de la peor manera posible.

La señora Lee se acercó al chico de pequeña estatura, tomándolo de los hombros para que sin temor se acercara un poco más a él.

No parecía tenerle miedo, más bien estaba paralizado de puro asombro al mirarlo así de cerca, era alto, de mirada penetrante, ojeras marcadas y cabello bien peinado que dejaba ver sus orejas graciosas, el rubio no le llegaba más allá que una cabeza de su hombro, levantó su cabeza mirándolo con ojos brillante y somnolientos, iguales a los de un gato después de una siesta.

Mordía su goma de mascar con lentitud y en eso se fijó de inmediato, en la forma acorazonada de sus labios rosados moviéndose con lentitud, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, solo quería mirarlo un buen tiempo hasta que algo pasara.

Era una bendición.

De seguro un ángel guardián para que no cometiera locuras o para que las llevara a cabo.

—JiHoon, este es Choi SeungCheol —la mujer cambió de lado ahora ganándose al costado del pelinegro—. Es de los chicos que se va a quedar con nosotros un tiempo.

El chico de la alta sociedad sonrió ampliamente al conocer formalmente al chico e inmediatamente le ofreció su mano para saludarlo, parecía haber recién despertado, el chiquillo la negó abalanzándose sobre él dándole un abrazo haciendo que entrara en pánico.

Frotó el rostro en su pecho como un pequeño gatito.

Las orejas del estudiante se colocaron rojas al intentar reaccionar natural, buscó una forma de alejarlo retrocediendo y chocando con la cama, no se alejaba, tocó con cuidado sus hombros huesudos cuando este se aferró más.

—Discúlpalo —ella sonrió con ternura reglando los cabellos alocados del niño.

—Está bien, Hyeori.

En acto de que sus pensamientos ya no estaban funcionando, el mayor agarró la cintura con sus dos gruesas manos, apretando con sus dedos su piel de papel dándole un poco de risilla.

Parecían espasmos en su cuerpo que lo hicieron aferrarse mucho más a él.

Era tan pequeño.

Se veía tan indefenso que, fácilmente podía detenerse ahí.

Pero JiHoon no quería soltar a SeungCheol.

Ni loco lo dejaría ir.

Se le notó en el rostro cuando lo observó desde su pecho con ternura o lujuria de la cual el universitario no podía diferenciar a simple vista.

Estaba mirándolo.

Eso era todo.

—Lee JiHoon.

—El gusto es mío.

JiHoon quitó sus manos de encima y comenzó a alejarse de él para tomar un libro de la estantería que estaba al lado de su cama.

Cubierta roja que combinaba con el tono de su labial.

Solo se estaba haciendo el interesante, su madre sabía que él no leía nunca.

—¿Y mis hermanos? —Preguntó dirigiéndose a su madre jugando con los dedos de sus pies descalzos.

—Fueron al mercado en el auto de los invitados, ¿y dónde estabas tú?

—Pues en un buen escondite —parecía no tener interés en ellos, acomodó el hombro de su camisa holgada y sus pantaloncillos llamando la atención inmediata del pelinegro—, yo fui con SeokMin la semana pasada.

—El ático debe estar hecho un desastre.

—Nunca dije que estaba allí.

—¿Estabas en el gallinero? —SeungCheol repitió lo que escuchó con anterioridad.

—¡Así es! Oiga, es bueno adivinando.

El chico sonrió marcando sus hoyuelos rompiendo todo su juicio.

Ahora si estaba acabado.

—Es un buen lugar para pasar el rato, ¿acaso no tiene uno?

—Mmm...

—Lo dudo mucho mi vida, el joven Choi es de otra clase social —informó la mujer con rostro incómodo—. No debe tener el tiempo que nosotros tenemos como para cuidar de animales.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —Se preguntó—. ¿Acaso no puede tener animales solo por ser rico? Tonterías.

SeungCheol se sentó en la cama para observarlo.

—Me gustaría tener una.

Tuvo que mentir para llamar su atención.

Obviamente fue logrado, hizo que el niño abriera ojos a la vez que sus dulces labios se separaban.

Era la viva imagen de un pecado.

Joshua tendría que disculparlo porque esa promesa no duraría para siempre.

—Digo —cruzó sus piernas temblorosas—, podría criar una sin problemas cuando me cambie a un terreno más grande, padres nunca me dejaron tener mascotas.

—Prefiero un conejo para usted.

Le causaba cierta intriga de que lo llamara de _"usted"_ como si fuera un señor mayor.

Claramente comprensible, el hijo menor de la familia Lee debía de tener como máximo unos diez años menos que él.

SeungCheol era consiente de que ya no era un joven de veinte y JiHoon no lo alcanzaba en lo más mínimo.

Eso lo hacía sentir más culpable.

Ahora las amenazas de Joshua no salían de su cabeza porque cobraban sentido, estaban ahí como una grabadora que se repetía una y otra vez cuando intentaba no mirar las delgadas piernas que tenía JiHoon, se frotó los ojos antes de darse cuenta que el chico estaba esperando una respuesta de su boca que no paraba de temblar.

 _Cobarde_ , gritó dentro de sí.

—¿Escuchó lo que dije? —Preguntó con lo que parecía ser una media sonrisa.

—Ah, sí, ¿y eso por qué?

—Eres similar a un conejo, tus ojos son parecidos a los de uno, me gustan —le hizo saber haciendo que las mejillas de SeungCheol se colocaran del mismo tono que sus orejas, estaba ardiendo—. Me gusta que las personas que visitan nuestro hogar se lleven un recuerdo maravilloso en la piel y un buen sabor de boca.

—Nunca pensé que un conejo sería una mascota tan necesaria hasta ahora.

—Creo que con eso es suficiente.

Hyeori tomó a JiHoon de los hombros para llevárselo, encaminándolo a la fuerza hasta que se detuvo contra su voluntad.

—Desempaque sus maletas tranquilo, señor Choi.

JiHoon le dedicó una sonrisa amplia.

Soñada.

_**Señor Choi.** _

Las últimas palabras que dijo el niño antes desaparecer por la puerta lograron que desplomara su cuerpo sobre la cama, riéndole al techo a la vez que balbuceaba cosas sin sentido alguno aparente.

Palabras que marcarían un antes y un después.

En él.

En su vida.

Dentro de su pecho ardió algo tan potente que no esperaría que el mismo infierno hubiese crecido, la penumbra era mucho más aterradora que un chiquillo hermoso del que no se podía sacar de la cabeza, no se lo podría sacar de encima por tres meses, eso estaba mal, y a la vez cría, después de mil catástrofes en su juventud, que podía arriesgarse a dejar a la dama de negro por un jovenzuelo lleno de luz.

Sería un caballero y se disculparía con ella por querer dejarla ir.

Los rumores después de años seguían vigentes.

Era acaso la gente muy entrometida y no se podía quedar tranquila sin meterse en la vida ajena, debían buscar el nombre de alguien para arruinar la vida con rumores que luego se debían desmentir en presencia de los demás, desde el día que renunció a su familia para vivir una vida normal los periódicos de la ciudad se encargaron en destruir la imagen que tenían todos del quinto crío hasta enterrarlo en su propia miseria.

Nada de eso importaba, dejó en un final que hablaran mierdas de él porque su felicidad ya no venía de las opiniones de gente que en su vida se topó.

Hoy en día su máxima prioridad era su vida.

Sonaba loco diciendo que su esperanza de vida era hasta los ochenta años, su yo del pasado estaría enterrado en un tumba, todo fue un cambio drástico desde que la dama de negro le dio el permiso para abandonarla y seguirlo a él.

Aseguraba que Lee JiHoon era una estrella fugaz, la que apareció un día para cumplir todos los sueños de alegría que alguna vez pasaron en frente de sus pensamientos abrumados por un pasado que no definía su vida.

Una de las que admiras en la noche, de las que señalabas con gratitud al aparecer, un haz de luz que hace que sueñes, a la que le sonríes para que ella se terminé yéndose con el encanto que dedicaste, para que termines olvidándote de ella hasta que aparezca otra y el ciclo se repita.

Sin embargo, JiHoon no era cualquier estrella.

Era la que quería capturar en un frasco de cristal por la noche mientras recorría en jardín a pies descalzos, mirando directamente a su ventana para ver si este lo estaba espiando.

Unas eran de las más rápidas, que si parpadeaba un segundo desaparecía, pero existían otras que se quedaban divagando por la tierra para aparecer una vez más frente a los ojos.

¿Pero por qué JiHoon era el indicado?

¿Por qué Lee JiHoon?

SeungCheol no solo tuvo un verano para enamorarse de cada parte de él, tuvo dos, tres, hasta cuatro en los que volvió para detallar su rostro con caricias de sus torpes manos, a parte de una vida entera para escribir de cuán loco llegaría a ser su romance.

Viajes de dos o más horas que valían la pena.

Ni ellos imaginaron que diez años serían los más rápidos en comparación al primero y a la vez esos fueron pocos para todos esos planes.

La relación era inusitada, mucho más para la época en que lo hicieron.

Pero todo tenía un inicio.

El suyo comenzó por ese verano.

Recordaba que, en la cenas de la familia Lee, todos tenían sus asientos predeterminados para acostumbrar a los demás y enfrente suyo se sentaba JiHoon, miraba como el pequeño rubio apenas tocaba su plato, una vez le confesó sin pelos en la lengua que, mientras menos ocupara espacio en su ropa, tal vez tendría más valor como una de sus modelos favoritas, logrando cosechar un jardín en su mente donde podía comer todo lo que quisiera sin miedo a engordar, y en las noches, a hurtadillas de su familia, se iba a comer el pedazo de tarta que su madre le guardó en la nevera.

Comía helado sentado frente a ella.

SeungCheol se ganaba a mirarlo con ternura desde la entrada de la cocina.

No tenía fuerza de voluntad, y si la tenía, no podía dejar que un cuerpo perfecto le ganase la batalla idealizando una figura perfecta.

—Debes de comer lo que mamá sirvió —SeokMin acercó la ensalada a la vista de su hermano menos, que con un leve movimiento apartó el plato de sí haciendo que suspirara—. No puedes dejar de comer de un día para otro, JiHoon.

—Entonces no me ofrezcas tanta comida.

—No seas mal educado —trató de no alzar la voz por mínimo respeto a los que seguían comiendo.

Suspiró molesto.

—Eres insoportable.

—¡JiHoon, ven a sentarte...!

Se levantaba de la mesa dejando a su madre con dolor de cabeza y a los demás sin palabras.

No era mal criado, ninguno de los hijos en esa familia tenía una gota de ello, solo eran los pensamientos abrumantes de su adolescencia, no todas ellas eran ideales a las que se plasmaban en películas.

Para los ojos y el alma de SeungCheol él ya tenía un cuerpo maravilloso, que si alguna vez llegase a tocarlo como a la cuerdas de su violín JiHoon solo podría suspirar dando la nota más hermosa.

Sonaría a una blanca.

A ese silencio de orquesta donde podías relajar todos tus sentidos al límite, por eso mismo imaginaba más de una vida a su lado, estaría seguro de que todas sus cuerdas estaban afinadas una por una.

Nombraría una sinfonía con su nombre.

Se volvería su melodía favorita cada mañana.

Por qué ese chiquillo olía distinto a una verdadera flor, no era eso, comenzó a oler a su propio perfume, el que nunca sacó de su caja hasta llegar al campo, la fragancia que comenzó a desprender su ropa olía a cerezas, al caramelo de las tartas que se preparaban con dedicación los fines de semana y canela en el té de las mañanas, comenzaba a tener su propio olor.

Olor que fue único y distinguible para él.

Lo seguía siendo a través de los años.

JiHoon era un dulce y buscaba ser devorado al más mínimo intento de soledad.

Entremedio de las cortinas de una habitación desaliñada, en los momentos a solas cuando SeungCheol trabajaba en el escritorio, JiHoon buscaba cualquier escusa para quedarse a su lado en la oficina que se convirtió en su siguiente cuarto, para buscar los libros que no le gustaba leer y para sentarse sobre su regazo.

Alguna razón había para que a los hermanos Lee no les diera importancia esa rara actitud de su hermano menor a un hombre que iba recién conociendo.

Excusándolo de que era un niño aún.

Pues SeungCheol no era tonto y se daba cuenta de su actuar, claro, el sentimiento que lo enamoró era mutuo, la razón por la que ambos rozaban sus piernas debajo de la mesa sacando risas que era imposible detener a menos que los regañaran, las ganas de querer dormir a su lado cuando tenía pesadillas e iba por ayuda a su cama, la sonrisa que dedicaba cuando vestía con la ropa de la cual le pidió su opinión mientras leían una revista recostados en el cesped, ¿pero de que sentimiento estábamos hablando? Uno tan intenso que en menos de dos semanas de conocerse ya sabía como se movía dentro de la casa, como bromeaba con sus hermanos sobre cosas típicas de una adolescente encontrando su lugar en el mundo.

A las tres semanas sabía cual era su forma de reír con los chistes de JeongHan en la sala, su forma de alardear cuando encontraba adorable alguna cosa en las películas y como eran sus gestos cuando no le caía para nada bien el joven Hong mirándolo desde una esquina de las habitaciones, era su presencia lo que le daba mala espina, no le gustaba la forma en que lo miraba de pies a cabeza cuando se paseaba por la casa, lo hacía sentir incomodo cuando se ganaba a sus espaldas.

Joshua no andaba pendiente de él sino que de su hermano mayor.

Esa era otra historia.

Al mes comenzó a escribir todos esos pequeños detalles que recolectaba sobre él en una pequeña libreta, por ejemplo que escondía revistas bajo su cama para realizar collages y mirar a sus modelos favoritos, también que escribía cartas a sus artistas con mucho cariño, toda su música favorita eran los lentos y el rock inglés, escuchaba de esas por las noches bajo la luz de la vela para así plasmar sus sentimientos en un diario de vida. Anotó que las manchas que aparecían en su ropa día tras día eran de los acrílicos que guardaba en un baúl y se entrometía en la habitación de SeungCheol para hacer sus hermosos cuadros, no era ropa cualquiera, tenía una fascinación por ocupar vestidos frescos como por usar faldas cortas con camisetas anudadas a la cintura dejando ver su tierno ombligo.

Le costó entender por qué al chiquillo le gustaba vestir como una mujer cuando en otros momentos volvía a su vestimenta de varón, hasta que un día dejó de intentarlo, no le servía de nada buscar una respuesta si JiHoon se sentía bien con ella.

A él también comenzó a gustar que vistiera así, porque, sin importar lo que vistiera, a él le parecía encantador.

Otras cosas anotó, como que gustaba ocupar color rojo en las cenas, pintaba sus labios con tinta carmesí para recibir halagos de los demás, sus hermanos estaban acostumbrados a que él llevara cosas de su madre, bromeaban que él pudo ser la hija que Hyeori nunca tuvo, el chiquillo esperaba la opinión de SeungCheol antes de comer, él se quedaba en silencio sonriéndole con una picardía disimulable de arriba abajo, la misma que se robaba cuando se iba a dormir.

Le respondía de la misma manera, JiHoon siempre trataba de sentarse delante suyo para intercambiar miradas y juegos debajo de la mesa que nadie notaba.

Pudo tomar su mano en una de esas ocasiones, sintió que el corazón llegaba a subir por su cuello de los nervios.

Parecía un adolescente flechado por cupido.

¿Algo más que saber?

Pintaba sus uñas a la orilla de la piscina.

Amaba comer frutas de estación.

Era muy preocupado de su aspecto personal.

Bailaba al ritmo de la música como si toda su vida fuese un musical de Broadway.

Amaba sonreír.

Su parte favorita del día era cualquiera que la para junto al universitario.

Que su forma favorita de llamarlo era "Señor Choi" sobre todos los apodos.

Las chicas.

Los chicos.

Todos amaban a JiHoon.

Y SeungCheol quería amarlo también.

**Julio, 1957**

—He traído algo para que empieces la mañana con muchos ánimos.

El chico de largas pestañas levantó la mirada de su nueva lectura para encontrarse frente a frente con la señora Hyeori dejando con una bandeja con desayuno sobre la cama a los pies de SeungCheol, llevaba su pelo mojado dejando ver que había crecido un poco desde la última vez.

—Muchas gracias —cerró su libro marcando con anterioridad—. No sabía si bajar a desayunar, es muy temprano aún.

—Debías de bajar nada más, sin miedo.

En efecto, eran un poco más de las ocho de la mañana.

Pensando nuevamente que ella era la mejor mujer que la vida pudo ponerle delante, llevó su cabello hacía atrás con una mano a la vez que con la otra se quitaba las gafas de lectura.

Una de las costumbres de la dueña de casa era despertar temprano para llevar a cabo lo que eran sus cosas cotidianas, darse una ducha de agua tibia, echarse una mano de gato y preparar alguna cosa para desayunar todos juntos, SeungCheol creía que sería un poco molesto hacer ruido con la loza y decidió optar buscar un simple libro en la estantería de su cuarto.

Un libro religioso que no era la biblia.

No era su estilo de lectura pero le parecía interesante con el pasar de las páginas.

—El alba está maravilloso hoy, de seguro ha de ser eso lo que te ha despertado —Hyeori miró el resplandeciente Sol salir por el monte—. No he puesto cortinas, tendré que pedirle a SeokMin que busque unas en el ático.

—No hacen falta la verdad, me gusta el Sol a esta hora.

—¿Dormiste bien?

—De maravilla —confesó agarrando una tostada con mermelada—. Aquí he dormido como en años no lo hacía, es lo más similar a ir a terapia que he experimentado en toda mi vida.

—Adivino, ¿tu padre te levantaba temprano para muchas reuniones?

SeungCheol soltó una carcajada.

—Si fuese el hijo favorito lo menos que quisiera es eso la verdad —dijo sarcástico—. No vivo con mis padres hace casi cinco años por estar en la Universidad, me gusta más estar cerca del lugar y tampoco me gustaría regresar donde ellos, sería un completo infierno, no tanto por mi madre, si no por él.

—No quiero parecer entrometida.

—Hyeori, hemos ganado confianza, usted a sido mucho más atenta de lo que ha sido mi propia madre en las tres decadas de mi vida, una vida no tan perfecta que me ha entregado Dios, no tiene que avergonzarse por preguntarme este tipo de cosas —pidió SeungCheol, dándole un lado en la cama para que ella se sentara a su lado, ella aceptó sentarse en la cama agarrando una galleta de la bandeja—. Tenga confianza en mi como yo la tengo con usted.

—La tengo como en mucho tiempo no he confiado en alguien —ella lo miró con el brillo de su ojos marrones—. Pues por lo que ahora escucho no has tenido una vida tan buena como me la imaginaba.

—¿Y cómo imaginaba?

—¿Puedo confesarte algo sin que te moleste? —No sabía que esperarse de esa familia, seguía desconfiando de las palabras de su amigos, era una familia un tanto especial, ella podía salir con cualquier cosas, podía estar molesta sobre lo de JiHoon y esa relación tan extraña que llevaban, podía ser que Joshua había hablado, pero él asintió para que lo dijera con sus propias palabras—. Trabajé para tu padre unos años —el rostro de SeungCheol quedó helado y el de ella también cuando frunció los labios—. Desde muy joven trabajé con él, limpiando la casa, cocinando o haciendo algunas cosillas, no me pagaba lo suficiente como para comer una semana pero al menos esta callejera tenía donde dormir.

—Oiga, no se descalifique de esa manera —pidió apenado por ella.

Su padre era un completo bastardo.

Lo sería hasta la tumba.

—Imaginaba que tu vida era mejor que la de cualquier persona como yo.

—¿Y como era usted? —Su mirada compasiva se posó sobre el rostro decaído de la mujer que trataba de quitar los mechones mojados encima de su rostro—. Usted a sido una mujer espectacular toda su vida por lo que veo.

—Era una mujer que se vendía.

—Venderse...

—Me dejé comprar años por tu padre hasta que ocurrió... —Comenzando a recordar la voz se le fue trabando entre aire y angustia, cosa que SeungCheol también podía sentir—. Me dio millones, que para él era una mosca en su cuenta bancaria, para irme de su casa, para que tu madre no se enterara que tenía un juguete para satisfacerse.

Un día sábado como cualquier otro pasó a volverse un día que marcaría en su calendario, el a mediados del mes de julio se enteraría de que su padre era desquiciado, más de lo que ya sabía, y se arrepentía de no tener el valor de tomar una de esas armas hace mucho tiempo para hacerle volar la cabeza, sería un asesino más, nada distinto a su familia. Esa mujer que tenía al lado no era una de ellos, ni en sentido social ni en uno personal, no fue la amante de su padre, fue su juguete manipulado por la sociedad, notaba en Hyeori que en ningún momento quiso hacerle daño a su madre, menos a su familia, era una mujer trabajadora que se dejó caer en las garra del verdadero lobo.

Lobo del que no pudo escapar por más que se fuera de su lado.

Porque el señor Choi tenía ojos en todos lados.

Más que nunca quería sacar a su madre de ese ambiente, si era necesario robarle dinero a ese señor para sacarla de sus brazos cautivos.

—Nunca entendí porque dijo que mi padre era un buen hombre.

Admitió con pena en su voz.

—Tu padre iba a prostíbulos —ya era el colmo—. Me conoció allí cuando tenía unos diecisiete, él podía ser mi padre pero el dinero no se ganaba solo, necesitaba como vivir a cambio de hacer lo que él quisiera.

—Bastardo de mierda —murmuró apoyando sus codos en la piernas y llevando sus manos al cabello para desordenarlo de pura rabia.

—Discúlpame.

—No tiene la culpa de nada.

—No he visto a tu padre desde hace mucho tiempo, será unos veintiún años y prefiero que sea de esa manera —jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa de como reaccionaría, esperaba un grito o alguna tortura, pero SeungCheol agarró con sus cálidas manos la de ella.

No podía entenderla, solo comprender

—Tal vez él te hizo mucho daño a ti y a tus hermanos —eso revolvió su estómago de mil maneras posibles—. Fui una cobarde en no contarte esto desde un principio, no quiero arruinar tus vacaciones.

—Lo comprendo —ella acarició su hombro descubierto—. ¿Eso quiere decir que conoció a mis hermanos?

—A los dos mayores.

—¿Dos nada más?

—Choi SiWon y Choi MinHo eran sus nombres si no me olvido, eran unos jovenzuelos en ese entonces, inseparables como ningunos —mientras se acordaba de ellos Hyeorin soltó una sonrisa que alegró a SeungCheol.

—¿De BoMin no sabía nada?

—Había otro del que tu padre estaba decepcionado y del que jamás me dijo su nombre, lo vi un par de veces, siempre lo encerraba en su habitación, he de suponer que ese era BoMin.

Ellos dos eran los que cometieron suicidio días después de enterarse que su padre estaba conspirando contra la vida de sus esposas, no alcanzó a conocerles del todo, en esos años era tan solo un bebé.

BoMin les advirtió sobre ello, no mucho después terminó yendo al hospital psiquiátrico.

—Ocurrió algo con ellos pero creo que es mejor dejarlo como un simple recuerdo —dijo nervioso.

Un estruendo en la planta de abajo hizo que la mujer se disculpara antes de salir corriendo de la habitación en pantuflas y su bata de dormir, dejando a joven pelinegro desayunando en solitario, con una laguna mental de la que le costaría salir, fue mucha información, hasta Konnan estaba más tranquilo, dormía en su habitación cuando a no lo hacía en el sofá gigante del salón, era el perro más dormilón con el que se había topado alguna vez.

Todos caminaban a su al rededor pero él ni un resoplido daba.

SeungCheol bebió un sorbo de té mirando a la puerta, encontrando unos delgados dedos con uñas pintadas asomándose por ella.

—¿Acaso vienes a tomar desayuno conmigo?

JiHoon bufó y asomó su cabeza con un puchero en sus labios, se sentía como un idiota por no quitarle la mirada encima de su pijama de colores azules desabotonado hasta el pecho como de costumbre.

SeungCheol movió a bandeja a la mesa de noche para dejar los pies de la cama exclusivamente para él y JiHoon corrió a recostarse.

Su ángel aparecía y todos sus pensamientos negativos se esfumaban.

—Despierta muy temprano.

—Por lo que veo tú también lo haces —agarró una galleta entré sus dedos, JiHoon abrió la boca sacando su lengua y SeungCheol la colocó en ella para que comiera.

JiHoon disfrutó con gusto la primera comida del día junto al hombre más guapo del mundo, el de sus revistas, era un modelo de en sueño.

Estando con el pecho contra la cama movía sus piernas una por una hacía arriba y hacía abajo, algo de lo que no pudo ignorar era su trasero y su espalda formando una ola de pura belleza.

—¿Qué estaba leyendo? —Preguntó con interés.

—Es de C.S.Lewis, se llama "El Problema Del Dolor" —levantó el libro a la altura de que el chico lo pudiera ver y ladeó la cabeza cuando volvió a dejarlo sobre la cama—. Habla sobre el sentido del sufrimiento y este puede ser armonizado con la bondad del Señor, todo desde una perspectiva religiosa, claro.

—¿Es usted católico?

—En mi vida he pisado una iglesia —dijo escapándosele una sonrisa con hoyuelos.

—No creo en la existencia de Dios.

—Yo tampoco.

—Creo que iremos al infirmo por ello.

—Nadie te obliga a creer en él —eso llamó su atención después de estar un buen rato mirando a la nada—. Debes mirar a Joshua, él puede ser muy cristiano pero no anda obligando a medio mundo a leer la palabra, respeta las creencias de los demás mientras respeten la suya.

—El señor Joshua lee la Biblia.

—Y se podría leer la constitución sin aburrirse.

—A usted siempre lo veo leyendo también, ya veo que puede llegar a ser un gran escritor —comentó jugando con el esmalte en sus uñas que se estaba saliendo en costras de lo desgastado que estaba, el pelinegro lo miró atento, sus dedos eran finos y hermosos—. Podría ganar millones.

—Lamento decepcionarte con lo que diré pero no necesito más dinero.

JiHoon rio como si nadie estuviese durmiendo, si hubiera sido la mejor broma que en su vida escuchaba, dando vuelta sobre si mismo y quedando de espalda contra el mismo.

Para SeungCheol era un tema serio, a él ya no le importaba tanto lo que podía ganar, ya había nacido en cuna de oro, tenía el privilegió de tener una familia que valía más que una empresa y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

A no ser que renunciara al apellido que lo llenó de traumas por más de dos décadas.

Pero era ese tramite que le costaría la vida.

Literalmente.

—Es que es muy gracioso —JiHoon se secó las lagrimas de sus ojos y levantó la mirada al rostro del pelinegro que apenas hacía una mueca—. Pero tiene dinero, señor Choi.

—Míralo de esta forma JiHoon, no por tener un par de dólares de más voy a convertirme en el ser más satisfecho del mundo, a mi me faltó comprensión y cariño de mi propia familia, eso es algo que nunca pude comprar —le dio un mordisco a la tostada ganándose su atención otra vez—. No todo se puede obtener con dinero, por más que te lo dijeran, no tengo una buena historia para escribir pero si te dijese todo lo tuve que pasar con mi familia escribiría uno.

—Uno solo sería muy poco, podrían ser tres como mínimo, ¿escribiría el mío también?

—Deberías darme los detalles de tu vida.

—Como que me cuesta dormir por las noches —confesó el rubio cambiando de tema radicalmente—. ¿A usted no le pasa lo mismo?

—No tan mal como para tomar medicamentos, pero no me voy a quejar a esta hora. ¿No quieres que desayunemos abajo con tu mamá? Debe estar preparando panqueques con la mermelada que amas.

—No —respondió al instante—, me quiero quedar.

—Ven entonces.

SeungCheol estiró sus brazos llamándolo como a un bebé que recién estaba dando sus primeros pasos.

El libro cayó al piso cuando JiHoon se arrastró por la cama para quedar sobre el pecho del estudiante de economía, su perro se alarmó cuando lo escuchó el libro chocando a su lado, dando un sobresalto sobre la alfombra y escapando por el pasillo.

La puerta seguía abierta.

Si alguno en la casa llegaba a verlos sería su fin, aunque eso se le hacía mucho más comprometedor para los dos.

Con una sonrisa angelical en su rostro el rubio le hizo darse cuenta que podía ser menor pero no idiota, a su edad solo era ingenuo en algunas cosa pero consiente de todo, JiHoon lo abrazó por el pecho mostrando que la confianza entre ellos si existía porque ambos sabían que era mucho más que eso.

—¿Tengo un grano? —Esa pregunta era extraña, los ojos del mayor se hicieron grandes causándole una pequeña risa aguada al rubio que tenía encima—. Le he preguntado si tengo un grano.

—¿No? —la verdad es que no veía alguno.

—Diga la verdad, que si me sale un grano voy a tener que quitarlo de inmediato.

—Pues... Creo que tu piel es perfecta.

El aire regresó a sus pulmones cuando pudo decir una verdad tan obvia.

—Entonces no es esa la razón —molestó JiHoon entrelazando sus dedos detrás de la espalda del contrario y acomodándose en su pecho—, creía que era algo peor.

—¿La razón de qué?

—¿Es que acaso no entiende? Del porqué me mira tanto.

¿Ahora como se salvaba de esa?

Se sentía cada vez más incomodo, JiHoon liberaba una sensación especial y una maldita opresión sobre él, como la de un fantasma del que no podía quitarse de encima por más que pudiera —Que no le de miedo —dijo JiHoon alertándolo más aún.

—No lo tengo.

—¿Cuántos años me dijo que tenía?

—Veintiocho, JiHoon —dijo rodando los ojos, no quería parecer un cobarde al hablar de su edad pero comenzó a faltarle el aire—. Me lo has preguntado muchas veces desde que llegué.

—Es que es divertido, estar cerca de los treinta y ni siquiera puede decir que le parezco lindo.

—Te lo he dicho.

—Muchas veces la verdad, pero quiero que me lo diga enserio —pasó la mano por las suaves mejillas del pelinegro causándole que los nervios que ya tenía se elevaran—. Confiéseme de una vez sus sentimientos más profundos.

—Pues tienes toda la razón —el pelinegro tuvo el valor de colocar la mano sobre los cabellos desordenados de JiHoon moviéndolos descubriendo su frente por completo, el chiquillo solo miró con atención las largas pestañas que cargaban sus ojos, bajó un poco la vista para mirarle el cuello descubierto y los brazos por la camisa sin mangas que llevaba puesta, los bíceps de SeungCheol eran su nueva obsesión—. Hay algo de ti que me ha fascinado desde el primer día que pisé los suelos de esta casa, debes estar consiente que con toda esa belleza que te dio Dios podrías hacer maravillas con la gente.

—¿Solo el físico?

—¡No, todo! —Exclamó desde lo más profundo de su corazón ocasionando un silencio entre ambos, era tan bonito tenerlo en sus brazos, que SeungCheol no se molestaba ni en dárselo a entender—. Estuve pendiente todo este mes de las cosas que te gustan para hacerte feliz.

—Hay más de esto que no conoce.

Sonaba a una advertencia, a una que debía tomar o dejar, decidió voltear los ojos como si lo que hubiera dicho solo era algo para llamar su atención.

Si algo tenían los Choi era que les gustaban ser algo así como un rompecorazones, no había uno que se salvara de esa mínima actitud de galán, eran deseados por alguna razón que aún le costaba entender, algo más que el mismo dinero.

A JiHoon le causaba algo similar.

Estaba causándole chispas de ardientes llamaradas de fuego en su pecho

—Eres hermoso, quiero dedicarte días de mi vida.

—Miente —refutó soberbio.

—¿Disculpa?

—Miente —repitió detenidamente.

—No podría mentirte.

—No me considero así de hermoso como dice que soy —SeungCheol abrió la mirada asombrado de sus palabras.

—No puedo creérmelo, ¡eres el chico más hermoso que mis ojos han visto en toda mi maldita vida! —Confesó desde lo más profundo logrando subir las comisuras de JiHoon, quizá era eso lo que necesitaba escuchar—. Y debes de alegrarte porque nunca en mi vida me había gustado un chico, enloqueciste a una neurona o algo así porque no puedo para de imaginarnos en un futuro glorioso.

—¿Cree que cambiaré de opinión solo por usted? ¿Solo por que dice que soy lindo?

—Conmigo estando aquí vas a tener que retractar tus palabras.

—Lo haré.

—Me parece perfecto.

—Suena a que de verdad le gusto.

_"Sí, me gustas" era lo que quería responder._

Pero ser tan tajante le costaría.

—Podría ser me gustas, y la verdad es que sí, me gustas demasiado, así podría darle una explicación al latido de mi corazón en este mismo momento.

Los ojitos de JiHoon se abrieron brillantes y una vez más no dijeron nada, el rubio apoyó el costado de su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro, sintiendo como los latidos eran reales, fuertes como los suyos.

Iban al mismo compás de un Vals.

Del que no querían acabar.

—Me gusta este lugar.

El pelinegro se quedó en completo silencio procesando todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, estaba viviendo un sueño, el mejor de su vida, cada palabra que salía de la boca de ese niño era una de esas que esperaba que volviera a repetirlas con ese tono tan jugoso que tanto le encantaba.

Tal vez JiHoon no tenía una vida tan llena.

Por lo que sabía de la historia de su madre con la del bastardo del señor Choi, porque ya no se atrevía a llamarlo padre.

Podía imaginar que la vida de sus hijos eran lo más importante al momento, por nada del mundo quería que su pequeño ángel tuviese la misma desgracia como obra de teatro llamada vida, pero no por tener menos estudios que otros, vivir lejos de las oportunidades y que el pasado de su familia lo persiguiera quería que lo destrozara por dentro.

Quería cuidarlo.

Darle todo lo que alguna vez le faltó.

Con la mano derecha de manera delicada movió sus mechones rubios detrás de la oreja y se detuvo cuando elevó la mirada para él, sus ojos eran odiosamente bellos, SeungCheol no se atrevía a mirarlo por más de diez segundos por respeto a no quebrar como una joya de gran valor.

Son botones de miel.

Sus mejillas dos cerezas rojizas.

—Eres tan hermoso —confesó acariciando las mejillas de JiHoon mientras este se acercaba a su barbilla causándole cosquillas—. Podría devorarte de mil maneras posibles.

—¿Es que acaso no está listo para hacerlo?

—JiHoon.

—Puede ser que esté loco.

—No matemos el momento con esto —mintió, la promesa de saliva aún le parecía asquerosa y totalmente innecesaria.

—Yo creo que este momento es el mejor de todos de los que he vivido hasta ahora —dijo besando suavemente bajo su barbilla dándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo—. Devóreme con besos suaves si así lo desea, usted es el hombre más tierno que he conocido.

Podía sentir su propio perfume en el cuello descubierto del niño entrando por sus fosas nasales.

JiHoon siguió dejando suaves besos largos y sonoros por el cuello de SeungCheol mientras se aferraba a él, dulce e inocente como siempre, atrevido y alocado como ninguno de los jóvenes de su edad.

Su edad no era un impedimento para todo lo que estaba dispuesto hacer con SeungCheol a escondidas de su madre como un delincuente, pensándolo bien eso legalmente estaba mal, podía ir a la cárcel por meterse con un menor de veinte años.

Pero eso no era algo de lo que se debían enterar.

Nadie podía.

Se enamoró de lo prohibido.

De lo más hermoso en el peor momento de su vida.

Aclaró la garganta tragando saliva y estiró el cuello para que los labios jugosos de JiHoon recorrieran cada centímetro de su piel, llegando a su manzana de Adán que no se aguantó en morderla con suavidad, marcando sus dientes la piel del pelinegro logrando que sacara un gruñido placentero para el menor.

Lo tenía encima suyo como una sola vez imaginó tenerlo, calentando su cuerpo de la manera más utópica posible, con miedo de que lo echaran de la casa a golpes.

Pero por otro lado JiHoon no se iría a ningún lado, y eso era mejor que nada.

—Desearía tener la edad de SeokMin en estos momentos.

—Todo a su tiempo, mi ángel.

—¿Ángel?

Esa pregunta prendió un bombillo en su cabeza, se acomodó en la cama, tomando a JiHoon por debajo de los brazos y subiéndolo de modo que dejara que se sentara sobre su pelvis con las piernas a los costados.

—Esa no es la palabra —le dijo pasando el pulgar por su labio inferior—, sería mucho más correcto ocupar niñato.

—Un niñato no estaría tratando de besarlo ahora —admitió JiHoon cambiando su voz a una más juguetona—, un niñato no estaría seduciéndolo de esta manera para que lo haga suyo por completo.

—Tienes solo dieciocho.

—Soy consiente de ello —Respondió con prepotencia y SeungCheol rio.

—El día que seas mayor vas a poder hacer muchas cosas que a esta edad no te dejan.

—No entiendo como alguien de su clase no haga lo que de verdad quiere hacer, tuvieron que criarte a palos para no dejarte llevar —le dijo a SeungCheol mientras movía sus caderas sobre él con lentitud, admirando como sus ojos estaban devorando con locura su pecho descubierto—. No se atreves ni siquiera a ponerme un dedo de más encima.

—No soy ese tipo de persona —corrigió acercando su rostro al cuello del menor sin siquiera rosarlo, respirando con lentitud sobre su piel—. Si fuera otro tipo de bastardo haría que gimieras mi nombre todas las mañanas, que me llamaras como más te guste, que me llamaras por tu nombre.

—Lo quiero, señor Choi —de la nada lo nombró y algo hizo click.

Necesitaba escucharlo una vez más.

Necesitaba que JiHoon lo repitiera.

—Dilo otra vez.

—Señor Choi —rogó con la respiración agitada.

—JiHoon... ¿Me darías la autorización de besarte?

—Todas las veces que desee.

El que lo llamase de esa forma cambió algo dentro suyo, JiHoon estiró su cuello dejando mucho más espacio para que SeungCheol se atreviera a eso, dejando pequeños besitos sobre su piel, para prepararlo antes de marcarlo, haciéndolo al instante y sin experiencia alguna en ese tipo de cosas, solo se dejó llevar por la excitación del momento, comenzó a succionar su cuello con cuidado cerca del comienzo de la mandíbula mientras lo agarraba con fuerza por las caderas.

Era inevitable no cerrar los ojos en un momento como ese, el sonido que JiHoon emitía entre gemidos y suspiros largos no lo hacía detenerse, todo lo contrario, lo dejaba con ganas de más.

Mordiscos.

Chupetones.

Lamidas.

Inevitablemente dejó ese punto de su cuello al notar que era suficiente para su piel virgen, dejó una marca rojiza notable en la piel del menor, pero no se aguantó, necesitaba seguir, por ello cambió de lado para comenzar a dejar otra más abajo cerca de clavícula mientras daba pequeños mordiscos.

Nadie se escuchaba por los pasillos a esas horas de la mañana.

Nadie más que el placentero sonido de un joven apasionado.

—Tienes de mi perfume en tu piel —dijo SeungCheol con voz ronca sobre la piel marcada, deslizó su nariz sobre el cuello de JiHoon haciendo que se llevara su cabeza hacia atrás lleno de sensualidad y satisfacción al escuchar los suaves besos que dejaba en él—. Eres todo lo que alguna vez soñé

JiHoon hizo un sonido de afirmación.

—Quiero tenerlo puesto todos los días de mi vida —parecía estar pensando en voz alta y eso le fascinaba—. Si me dejara tenerlo encima de mi, si me lo diera todo ahora mismo.

—Te daría todo lo que tengo a mi poder, todo solo para ti —SeungCheol le enseñó una sonrisa iluminada desde lo más sincero de su alma—. Podrías tener lo que siempre deseaste, mi ángel.

—Entonces bien —dijo JiHoon sin pensarlo dos veces—, podría tenerlo a usted.

—Yo deseo lo mismo.

—Lo quiero a usted.

—Me tendrás todos los días —terminó su frase.

—Desde antes que llegara usted ya tenía mi corazón entero, señor Choi.

—¿Desde antes? —Ambos detuvieron el acto en seco y se miraron en silencio.

—En una revista.

—¿Cuál?

— _Vogue_ —a JiHoon se le colocaron más rojas las mejillas que cuando se estaban acariciando y pasó sus brazos por encima de los hombros del desaliñado SeungCheol, por lo que él hizo lo mismo subiendo sus grandes manos por la espalda del chico hasta llegar ha acariciar sus hombros—. Aparecen varios modelos reconocidos y usted salió en una sesión de fotos en colaboración, es como de hace diez años atrás.

SeungCheol comenzó a divagar por su recuerdos hasta que recordó ese momento, la única sesión de fotos más grande que pudo realizar en su vida, la de los noticieros hablando sobre la reencarnación, un chico de dieciocho años que no tardarían en quitarle su mayor sueño destrozando algo más.

Le daba vergüenza que tuviera esa revista.

Debía ser de esas que guardaba bajo su cama y por los años que tenía esa edición la persona que tuvo que haber comprado la revista de seguro era su madre.

—¿Imaginaste que llegáramos a esto?

Las risas de ambos congeniaron con vergüenza después de caer en cuenta de lo que habían hecho.

¿De arrepentimiento?

Nada de ello.

—Más de alguna vez me lo imaginé —SeungCheol le dejó un beso sonoro su mejilla sonrojada y acalorada—. Logró eso que nadie creyó que haría, ahora solo puedo advertirle que Joshua lo va a matar después de esto —miró los carnosos labios de SeungCheol que de sorpresa y un arrebato de pasión el mayor se fue hacia adelante, besando como a nadie en su vida había besado, metiendo su lengua en la cavidad vocal del rubio, volviendo ese beso alocada de un inicio en el más lento y hermoso de disfrutar.

No era el primer beso de ninguno, claro que no lo era, pero besar los labios del otro era una sensación alocada, algo que desmoronaba cada parte del otro.

JiHoon tomó el rostro de SeungCheol con sus dos manos mientras que este sujetó su diminuto cuerpo con uno de sus fuertes brazos y se apoyaba en la cama con la otra mano, el infierno estaba sobre ellos a la vez que Dios miraba cada movimiento que realizaban, los toqueteos indecentes al cuerpo de un menor de edad, los movimientos de su caderas sobre su miembro erecto, parecía que nunca iban a terminar ese acto de placer, y no querían detenerse, querían llegar más allá de un beso apasionado.

Quería tomarlo por completo ahí y ahora.

Los minutos se hacían segundos, cada toqueteo era una caricia y cada beso una puerta a su alma.

Quería conocer cada parte de él.

Para su descubrimiento JiHoon sí sonaba como ese violín, sonaba a la blanca, al silencio que alguna vez suspiró, la afinación de sus cuerdas la más intacta que sus oidos alguna vez escucharon.

Era su nueva composición.

La favorita de aquí a siempre.

Y se encargaría componer más melodías para tocar a su lado.

_—¡JiHoon! ¿Cariño, dónde estás?_

El beso fue cortado por el rubio, alejándose del rostro de aquel despeinado hombre que tenía en frente, era un chico distinto.

Se veía indefenso.

Pequeño ante el mundo.

El sonido de unos tacones subiendo por las escaleras retumbaron en los oídos de SeungCheol alarmándolo, le quitó las manos de encima y con una sonrisa nerviosa indicó que se metiera bajo la cama.

Apareció la dueña de casa unos pocos segundos después vestida de manera elegante en la entrada de su habitación, con un vestido negro y unos lazos rojos amarrado en su cabello.

—¿Qué tal estuvo el desayuno? Se ve que bien.

SeungCheol estaba en blanco, solo movió su cabeza de afirmando a su pregunta.

—Parece que te ha comido la lengua un ratón.

Eso le recordó a lo que ocurrió el día de su llegada.

Chan acostumbraba a comprar a JiHoon con un pequeño roedor por la forma de esconderse dentro de la casa, en ese mismo ratoncillo que se escondía de Hyeori para que lo buscara lejos de su habitación.

—Pues creo que me ha comido una gran parte de mi boca.

—Eres todo un lindo —caminó hasta la cama y tomó con sus dos manos la bandeja con los restos del desayuno, el chico estaba más raro de lo habitual, sus labios estaban rojos carmesí y daba su mayor esfuerzo para no realizar contacto visual con ella—. Se nota que tienes algo de fiebre, puedo buscar alguna aspirina en mi habitación para que tomes.  
—Debe ser sólo un pequeño bochorno, bajaré en seguida por un vaso de agua.

—Si así lo dices.

—Gracias de todas la formas.

—Levantaré a los demás para que tomen desayuno, les diré que no te sientes muy bien para comer con ellos—Hyeori caminó hasta la puerta y volvió a mirarle—. La puerta de JiHoon estaba abierta desde temprano, no lo encuentro por ninguna parte.

—No puedo estar seguro de donde está, pero tengo la certeza de que está haciendo algo que le gusta mucho —con gracia sonrió—. Debe estar jugando a las escondidas.

—¿No lo has visto de casualidad? ¿Ni una pisada?

—Mis ojos no se han topado con él desde la cena la noche anterior.

—Si lo ves me dices —pidió con amabilidad, su sonrisa se volvió pícara al sentir un golpecito bajo el colchón—, podrás ganar su juego y una de sus famosas recompensas.

—Creo que ya la gané.

Nada parecía fuera de lo habitual las siguientes semanas.

El menor comenzó a leer libros junto a su cercano amigo, sentados en el sofá de la sala y causando la ternura de la señora que no tenía idea de que esos libros traían algo que hacía poner la imaginación a volar de su adolescente hijo.

SeungCheol aprendió a cocinar.

Con un poco de ayuda.

Una vez terminó lleno de harina ayudando a los dos hermanos menores a preparar unas medias lunas, causando una guerra que luego tuvieron que limpiar.

En sus vidas sus amigos vieron tan feliz a SeungCheol, ese hombre de ojos apagados y malhumorado por todo en un mes y algo estaba sonriendo ampliamente todos los días desde que se levantaba hasta que se iba a dormir.

Algo era lo que logró traer de vuelta su felicidad.

Más bien alguien.

Todos en la casa se estaban haciendo los tontos por lo mismo, no era difícil darse cuenta de que Cupido tenía flechado JiHoon y muy avergonzado se lo confesó a Chan, una conversación que duró horas para que soltara todo el amor que estaba sintiendo por un pelinegro de hoyuelos marcados, esa era una de las cosillas que más le gustaban de él.

También hizo una lista que guardaba con mucho amor para escribir más cosas.

Porque JiHoon vio a un montón de hombres meterse a la casa sin necesidad de que fuese por su madre.

Escuchó gritos que lo dañaron.

Pero llegó un hombre distinto a su lado, SeungCheol era amable con él, le preguntaba si podía abrazarlo de la cintura, si es que podía besarlo por largos minutos hasta que se agotaran, porque sentía que era un hombre de verdad, uno que no hablaba más que lo suficiente cuando estaba bien, y que se rompía estando a solas.

Una tarde de fin a Joshua ya le daba igual ese pacto de saliva.

A JeongHan menos.

—Ustedes entonces...

—Así es.

—Pero Joshua no... —aún procesaba información.

—Lee SeokMin es toda una máquina —confesó el castaño en un tono juguetón, agrandando su sonrisa antes de poner el cigarrillo en sus labios—. Imagina lo que hizo con Joshua, no pudo contra él, presencié eso con mis propios ojos.

—Al menos es mayor de edad.

—¿Cómo? —SeungCheol se puso en alerta después de lo que soltó de su propia boca, la cara de JeongHan se llenó de risa—. ¡No puede ser! La saliva no sirvió de nada entonces.

—No, no es lo que imaginas —el pelinegro negó con la cabeza avergonzado.

—Te irás a la cárcel y no precisamente por tu familia, los vuelcos de la vida —SeungCheol lo golpeó con solo la mirada entrecerrada—. Viviste una buena vida.

—Tengo casi treinta años —alteró su voz acomodase con nervios la camisa.

—Dije buena, no larga.

—¡Yo amo a JiHoon! —Dijo desde lo más profundo dejando en silencio toda la sala—. Me siento un completo idiota.

Sin decir ni una palabra SeungCheol se recostó en el hombro de su amigo, llenó su cabeza de fotografías hermosas de una vida a su lado, obteniendo sonrisas diarias de los dos para guardarlas en un álbum de recuerdos, pasarían los años y seguiría siendo un chico asombroso.

Mientras tanto él seguiría buscando una manera cambiar.

Para hacerlo feliz.

Era su motivo para mejorar su vida.

—No sé qué hacer —en voz baja le aseguró a JeongHan que, al igual que él, estaba con el corazón apretado—. Todos los días que he pasado a su lado me hacen enamorarme más de su persona, cada sonrisa que logro sacarle de su pequeño rostro causa una explosión en mi pecho, similar a fuegos artificiales.

—Entonces podemos afirmar —JeongHan revolvió el cabello de su amigo— que nuestro querido Choi ha encontrado la felicidad.

—Se siente raro.

—Es normal que te sientas de esa manera.

—Creo que él también siente lo mismo.

—¿Crees? Por favor —Se burló—. Ese chico anda detrás tuyo como un gatito.

—Quiero ser el hombre más feliz del mundo —esbozó una sonrisa ignorando sus palabras—, alguien normal con sueños y ambiciones de una persona normal.

SeungCheol no tenía nada más en que pensar y mucho en lo que confesarle a JiHoon cuan loco estaba por querer volverlo su todo, la casa sin su presencia era distinta a la que acostumbraba, era la luz de ella.

—Y como sé que voy a sobrar aquí estaré arriba en caso de que quieras hablar —colocó su mano sobre el hombro del mayor y se levantó del sofá, SeungCheol observó como su amigo desaparecía por las escaleras con rapidez.

Una vez más que quedó solo.

Y eso duró hasta que la puerta de la casa se cerró de golpe.

—¡He llegado! —Gritó JiHoon dejando caer las bolsas de compras sobre el piso.

—No creo que sea necesario gritar —SeungCheol caminó con pasos lentos hasta la entrada encontrándose con algo realmente bello frente a sus ojos.

¿SeungCheol amaba como JiHoon lucía sus vestidos?

Pues tuvo el valor de ocupar uno para ir al mercado.

Era uno con el que nunca salió al jardín, parecía tener una ocasión especial para usarlo, el color rosa pálido resaltaba bajo un estampado diminutas flores, con mangas cortas descubriendo sus hombros casi por completo y dándole un toque final con un escote en forma de corazón.

A JiHoon todo le quedaba de maravilla.

Le sonrió tímido.

Eso era bonito.

Él lo era.

Con algo de nervios en todo su cuerpo el pelinegro le ofreció su mano y este se la dio con gusto como un príncipe conociendo al amor de su vida, era así, ese hombre unos años mayor enfrente suyo lo coronó, sería el rey de todos sus pensamientos de aquí a que terminase el verano.

Los cuentos se podían ser reales.

Solo debía esperar.

—Se ha escapado un príncipe de la torre para dar una vuelta —JiHoon rio con sus palabras logrando que se sonrojara como tanto le gustaba, SeungCheol hizo que diera una vuelta para observar de todos lados su vestido.

—Me siento de maravilla —se acercó a él abrazándolo por encima de los hombros parándose de puntillas, a lo que el hombre respondió colocando sus manos en la cintura marcada—. El día esta hermoso afuera.

—El día no debería ganarte a ti en hermosura.

—Usted sabe que nadie me puede ganar en ello —su voz dulce lo estaba matando, sus curvas por lo consiguiente, pasó sus manos lentamente por encima de sus caderas y las llevó a su trasero que como si por instinto alzó para que lo apretara con sus dedos—. Creo que cada vez se va soltando más —dijo apoyando su rostro encima de su pecho.

—D-Discúlpame —quitó las manos y las llevó nuevamente a su cintura—, fue tonto de mi parte.

—Tonto nada.

—Tonto yo —bromeó el pelinegro.

—Solo un poco —susurró entre risillas y acariciando con una de sus manos su tibia mejilla.

Ahora era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, ambos podían estar minutos mirándose el uno al otro.

El amor que ambos necesitaban que persistiera por los años estaban frente a frente.

—Te amo.

A los segundos de soltar esas palabras no pudo evitar que al hombre se le subiera la sangre a las mejillas y a las orejas, estaba en vuelto en llamas, el rostro de JiHoon por lo contrario era sonriente y rosado, los pómulos se le marcaban con la pureza que tanto movía su mundo.

—Vivo un sueño —confesó.

—Creo que estamos viviendo el mismo —susurró JiHoon tocando la nariz de SeungCheol dejándolo más impactado.

SeungCheol sonrió.

Eso lo decía todo como el primer día.

—Esto es una coincidencia, mucha, estuve hablando con JeongHan de como quiero ser feliz toda la vida porque un ratoncito que le gusta jugar a las escondidas fue el que robó mi corazón —y con eso JiHoon amplió más su bella sonrisa—. Me enamoré muy rápido, debería tener un récord.

—El récord en mi corazón —SeungCheol asintió.

—Me enamoré como un desquiciado.

—No es tan así —hizo que los hoyuelos del chico que lo tomaba en sus brazos se marcaran con dulzura y los suyos parecían imitarlos—, te enamoraste como un humano.

—Y este ser humano merece hacer esto.

De repente con la felicidad de desbordaba todo su ser levantó a JiHoon en sus brazos sacándole un gritillo.

—No me alejaré de ti desde ahora.

—Espero que cumplas tu promesa —Advirtió dejando un beso en su mejilla y él hizo lo mismo—. ¿Me dejaría retratarlo? —Preguntó JiHoon con entusiasmo y brillo en sus ojos.

—Nunca han hecho una pintura, sería un gran honor.

Así fue como inició una tarde llena de coqueteos, una declaración dejó a su vista todos los deseos ocultos bajo su piel, de todo aquello más allá de la cursilería que necesitaba tener a su lado.

Tener a JiHoon recostado sobre la alfombra manchando su vestido con acrílicos era la mejor vista que pudo tener en meses, movía sus pies, chocándolos con delicadeza balanceándolos en el aire.

La vista de JiHoon también era espectacular, tener al señor Choi sin camisa era un delirio para toda su imaginación, le indicó que posara recostado hacia un lado sobre la cama, mostrando con un ligero movimiento su hombro junto a su brazo marcado, todas las pinturas que hizo con anterioridad eran con referencias de sus hermanos o de las personas que salían en las revistas, nada igual a SeungCheol.

Dios, era un hombre del cual estaba profundamente enamorado.

Volvería el tiempo atrás para poder estar encima de él una vez más.

Como aquello estaba fuera de su alcance decidió hacer eso por su cuenta, dejó a un lado el pincel llamando la atención del universitario que abrió los ojos como nunca cuando JiHoon se sentó sobre su regazo dejándolo con la espalda pegada a la cama, esta vez no se quedó esperando a que diese el primer paso, comenzó a tocar el cuello del mayor logrando que cerrase los ojos de puro placer, acelerando su ritmo cardíaco, llevándolo a las nubes, por un segundo pensó en apretarlo duro contra la almohada como en una de sus lecturas, pero SeungCheol tenía las manos más grandes que él como para hacerlo.

La mirada se fue perdiendo en lujuria.

Ambos movimientos contra la cama después de un rato comenzaron a ser más rápidos, los sonidos chocantes de sus pieles y los sollozos de JiHoon pasaron de ser de dolor a los necesitados.

SeungCheol trató de tener a JiHoon lo más cómodo posible.

Pero el menor pedía más.

Algo hizo que intercambiasen roles, quedando el rubio abajo suyo con la boca semiabierta buscando algo que morder, SeungCheol buscaba lo mismo y no tuvo más remedio que comenzar a morder su cuello delicado, el vestido que llevaba puesto comenzó a humedecerse de sudor.

La sensación era placentera.

Más de lo que alguna vez imaginó estando con él.

SeungCheol agarró las piernas de menor para subirlo un poco más entre embestida y embestida, volviendo a JiHoon un delicioso manjar, era dulce por donde se le probara, buscó sus labios hasta encontrarlos y comenzó beso largo evitando los gemidos que soltaban su rojiza boca, agarrando las sabanas y pidiendo que siguiese con lo que empezaron.

—Señor Choi —apenas pudo pronunciar, prendiendo más a SeungCheol—. SeungCheol...

—Mi amor...

—Nunca me deje —rogó acelerando su respiración chocando contra su boca—, no me deje por favor.

JiHoon gimió alto cautivando sus sentidos.

—No lo haré —dejó un beso pequeño sobre sus labios de cereza, carnosos y rojos de tanto mordisquearlos, SeungCheol se le escapó un gemido fuerte antes de sentir el clímax recorriendo todo su cuerpo—. No pienso hacerlo.

JiHoon continuó amando como se movía dentro suyo, ese sexo duro con el cual empezaron terminó siendo algo dulce para los dos, estaban a gusto moviéndose despacio sobre el otro, dejando besos coquetos sobres sus bocas y desarrollando sentimientos únicos.

La primera vez de JiHoon.

Y la de SeungCheol también.

Nadie dijo nada al respecto de ello, las puertas estaban abiertas al infierno en caso de que se les ocurriera acudir por cierto acto.

La iglesia los haría trisas.

También la sociedad en la que vivían.

¿Importaba realmente? No.

Después de todo al fin encontraron un lugar en donde sentirse protegidos, ambos, uno al lado de otro, esa fue la primera vez que durmió con su lado sin miedo a que se enojaran por estar con el invitado, ese mismo que amaría aún este se fuera miles de kilómetros, SeungCheol amaría a JiHoon hasta que lo separasen de su conciencia.

A su ironía le decía _adiós_.

Lo haría hasta que su perfume desapareciera de su piel.

Hasta su último suspiro de dulzor.

**Author's Note:**

> 20 mil palabras pero siento que lo di todo, muchas gracias.


End file.
